Dark Hearts
by Ceci Webster
Summary: Post HBP, A dark new teacher with a sinister past joins Hogwarts at Dumbledore's request to prepare for the war against Voldemort. Not your typical fluffy romance, very dark in places. Rating for sexual situations, violence, etc. Snape x Other Pairing.
1. Chapter 1: Dumbledore

DISCLAIMER: Rowling is the master… she owns it all….

The leaves began to fall that autumn morning just outside the grounds of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. A new school year was about to begin as a weary old Headmaster paced back and forth in his office. As he stared at the portraits of those who came before him, he hoped they would offer him some sort of solstice in times like these. The war would be inevitable. He knew this the moment Voldemort returned in Harry's fourth year. He knew that, even after faking his death last year, the Dark Lord would rise again.

However, with the Dark Lord currently in hiding after the untimely death of his savior Wormtail, the Dark Lord's strength began to dwindle once more as he fled Europe. Dumbledore massaged his temples while he contemplated the worst and yet the most realistic conclusion, that there would always be another way that the Dark Lord would rise again. This moment was merely the calm before the storm.

He stirred to see his winding staircase turn to let out a rather thin and dark-haired man dressed in deep velvet ropes holding was appeared to be a porcelain white mask in his leather-clad hands. His beaten and bruised face were the only tell-tale signs of what the man had endured the night prior.

"Ah," Dumbledore beamed as he immediately changed his visage to that of a more optimistic man, "Severus. I see you have finally returned to us. How did the meeting go?"

Severus Snape looked exhaustedly into the eyes of the old man, yet keeping his face as stone as the walls of the room. He stood his ground as he passed his white porcelain mask to his other hand. Knowing that Dumbledore was always cheerful only seemed to try his patience with each passing moment. His eyebrows wrinkled and his faced seemed to pinch as he replied to his old friend.

"Albus. As you can see, the meeting went as any other. I do, however, think that you would benefit from knowing that the Dark Lord is severely weakened due to the fortunate passing of Mr. Pettigrew. It seems the Dark Lord wishes the Death Eaters to partake, if you will, in spontaneous raids in order to keep up appearances. At the moment, I daresay, Longbottom is more of a threat to our safety," Snape said as he turned to walk back down the staircase.

"Thank you, Severus. However, might I impress on you that we should never underestimate Voldemort. I fear that he will obtain his strength sooner than we expect."

"Which is why, Albus, we all should be ready," Snape replied as he nodded to Dumbledore and began his decent down the stairs and to the dungeons.

Later that day, Dumbledore called a staff meeting for all members of the staff who had returned early to Hogwarts that year. With school still a week or so away, Dumbledore was hoping to allow the staff, new and old, to get to know each other better in hopes of forming powerful liaisons for the upcoming war. Dumbledore, thinking it one of his more brilliant ideas, never explicitly mentioned his ulterior motive to the rest of the staff.

One by one the professors began to enter the rather large staff room. As they gathered around the magnificent mahogany table and pulled up their large red velvet chairs, Dumbledore stood at the front of the room listening to the idle chit chat and the rustling of clothing and papers. Dumbledore's eyes lit up when the ebony-haired woman entered the room with Filch and walked towards him.

Snape immediately sat up in his chair as the sight of her once she entered the room. _It cannot be… _Before he could finish his thought, he heard Dumbledore speak.

"Cordelia Regan! Hello, my dear. It has been too long…" he said as he gathered the pretty woman into his arms.

"Albus," she began as a smile crept onto her rose red lips, "you are right, it has indeed been far too long," she replied as she embraced him in the middle of the room not knowing that she had just walked passed Severus Snape who was now staring at her in shock.

"Thank you again for coming. I fear that ever since the return of the Dark Lord, our students need to be as prepared in Defense Against the Dark Arts as possible. As you can probably guess, the requests for the class are far too many for Remus to keep up with. I am sure he will be delighted to learn that you will be taking on half of the class load."

"Well, Albus. I hope I do not disappoint you."

"Believe me, darling, you won't," he said as he turned to address the faculty which all appeared to be seated in their seats.

As she sat down and adjusted her long black hair from her face, her sea blue eyes meet the black pools of Snape's from across the table. Immediately, she sucked in a deep breath and tried to keep her face emotionless. She placed her now trembling hands in her lap as she broke the momentary stare between her and Snape's eyes so he would not be inclined to attempt to read her thoughts. She thought she had prepared herself for their encounter, but she quickly realized that she has underestimated the power the man had over her. She attempted to still her breathing as she watched Dumbledore intently.

He scanned the room as if to take attendance. He saw McGonagall sitting next to Sprout engaged in a conversation over rare plant species found in Scotland. Lupin was curtly reading a book on Vampires, while Sinestra and Trelawny Noticed that Flitwick was attempting to discuss broomstick charms to Madame Hooch, while a cleaner but obviously more agitated Snape sat with his arms folded about his chest scowling about the room.

"My fellow professors," Dumbledore began, "I welcome you all back to Hogwarts for yet another year. First off, I would like to apologize for the little scare I gave you all at the end of last year."

"Well that is an understatement if I ever heard one," Lupin piped up as the rest of the staff bellowed in laughter, with the exception of a still agitated Severus Snape.

"Thank you for that light-hearted jest, Remus," Dumbledore said as he began once more, "I am sure you all are aware of the present circumstances with regard to Voldemort, so I will not bore you with more information about that subject. However, due to the rise in interest, every dingle student in Hogwarts, from now on, no matter what their OWL or NEWT scores, will be taking Defense Against the Dark Arts. Those students who scored high on their OWLs, as well as those who scored high on their NEWTs, will be taking classes with our new professor, Cordelia Regan," Albus said as he opened his hand toward Cordelia.

"Although most of you remember Miss Regan from her student days here at Hogwarts, I am pleased to announce that, after teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts at Beauxbatons for the last twelve years, Madame Maxime has allowed her to come back to Hogwarts. She will also be teaching the sixth and seventh year Defense Against the Dark Arts classes, while Remus will be teaching the remaining years. Welcome back to Hogwarts Miss Regan."

Dumbledore clapped his hands as the room filled with applause. Cordelia nodded in thanks, and Dumbledore adjourned the meeting.

"Cordelia, please forgive me as I have some pressing matters to attend to," Dumbledore began as he scanned the room to see who was still there. He noticed Snape rising from his chair and heading towards the door when he said, "Severus, would you mind escorting Miss Regan to her chambers as they are in close proximity to your own?"

Cordelia looked at Dumbledore in shock as he spoke, while attempting to hide her emotions from Snape. She knew the moment in which they would speak would be inevitable, but she has hoped she had time to prepare.

Snape abruptly stopped in his tracks and spun around facing the old man and the ebony-haired woman. Realizing that this was no time in which to argue with the Headmaster, he gritted his teeth together and replied, "Very well, Albus," He immediately turned his heel and walked out the door as Cordelia stalked out of the room behind him.

_He is still such an insufferable bastard. _She thought as her long legs attempted to keep up with his even longer ones. She glared at him from behind as he obviously attempted to keep a great distance from her. _Same old Severus._

She could not help but admire his stature. He had grown into a handsome man. True, he could do something about that greasy hairstyle of his, but in all, he was still as fetching as he was when they were young. She was quite impressed at the formalness of his attire. Herself, dressed in a rich dark green dress, with a black velvet robe appeared to be almost casual compared to his finely tailored jacket and form fitting trousers.

She did not notice he had stopped when she abruptly ran into him causing the two of them to fall to the floor from the fast pace she had been walking to keep up with him. As they attempted to untangle themselves, Snape quickly rose to his feet as he dusted off his jacket.

"It would do you well to watch where you are going, Professor Regan," he scowled as he tugged down his jacket.

"Well, Professor Snape," she began as she too rose and adjusted her robes, "it would do you well to stop being so much of yourself," she hissed as she glared at his sneering face.

Almost wishing to begin an argument, Snape opened his mouth and abruptly closed it once more. _She knows what will anger me. I will not yield to her daft methods._

"These are your private rooms, Professor Regan. Your password is 'Polyjuice.' I trust that this is all you require," he hissed as he turned his heel and walked down the corridor to his own private rooms.

She stood in the hall and watched him as he stalked down the corridor contemplating what she was going to do about him.


	2. Chapter 2: Memories

DISCLAIMER: Rowling is the master… she owns it all….

Severus Snape woke the next morning more exhausted than he was prior to his rest. His nightmares seemed only to get worse as his years as a Death Eater came to pass. Every night it seemed that his victims would return to him, as if haunting him from beyond the grave. He heard their screams bellow across vast expanses of bloodied fields while their wallowing cries seemed to singe the very being of his existence. Snape knew in his heart he was a monster. Even though he sought redemption that fateful night almost eighteen years ago, he felt as though forgiveness would never come.

Now more than ever he felt guilt. His mind, although temporarily wandering off the subject, seemed to drift back to her. _My, the years have been good to her_ he thought as he rose from his bed to his wardrobe. In the mirror he stared into his pale and fatigue-laden face. His fortieth birthday was not too far off. He daily thanked his lucky stars that he had not aged like that of his muggle father, for the face that now looked as a man merely in his late twenties, would be surrounded by vast amounts of gray hair with traces of scowl lines littering his face. Severus did not look a day over twenty-five.

She did not look a day over twenty. He noticed that she had matured much over the years. Her once short raven-colored bob haircut was now a mass of wavy ebony that traced just below her shoulder blades. Hips that were once boyish seemed to blossom below her ample bosom and taunt waist. He knew she was stunning, but he would never admit that to anyone, including himself. As he continued to stare into his mirror, he became reminded of their first meeting.

Flashback…..

He was sitting under a large willow tree just beyond the Hogwarts court yard. While trying to hide from the annoying tricks of Potter and Black, he contently pulled a book from his black satchel, and began to read.

He knew her before that day. She always seemed to have classes with him from Potions to Herbology back in the days where Ravenclaw and Slytherin had classes together. Although he never fancied her, he remembered her coyly sitting at the front of each class with the other Ravenclaw girls. She always knew the answer to every question, much like the Granger girl in his Potions class. Cordelia Regan knew she was smart, and did nothing to hide it. In fact, she always seemed to never have to study and yet was always reading some new book with a subject in which Hogwarts did not teach.

Moreover, Cordelia Regan knew how to get what she wanted. Snape often wondered why she had not been placed in Slytherin for all the sly treachery that the girl was capable of. She always seemed to talk her way out of detention, for even the smart girls get in trouble from time to time, and always seemed to know the right thing to say in any situation. The girl was fearless and knew her power over people.

That autumn day of his seventh year was the start of the best year of his life. As he intently read his book, she made her way across the courtyard and plopped herself down right next to him.

"Hello," she said to him as she crossed her legs underneath her school skirt and adjusted her blue and silver tie about her neck.

Snape peered up from his book and stared at her in the face, "Can I help you?" he asked as he pressed his nose further into his book.

"Well, Severus, I was hoping I could talk with you about the Dark Arts," she said with a smile as she put her hand on his book and lowered it from his face.

His eyebrow raised in curiosity. No one in the school dared mention the Dark Arts unless it had to do with DADA class. Even then, people did not speak the words because of the new happenings occurring by Voldemort. Her eyes seemed to peak a slight amount of interest, and he reserved himself to contemplating whether or not he would discuss these matters with her.

"Very funny," he snapped as he snatched his book from her grasp, "did Potter and Black put you up to this? Well, why don't you go and tell them that they can go to Hell."

"Severus, you know that I do not converse with the likings of Potter and Black," she replied. He did know that she detested them because of their stupid actions. He almost liked how the hatred poured about her eyes as she seethed to words out of her mouth.

"Are you going to teach me about the Dark Arts or what, Severus? I mean, if we are just going to sit here and bicker all day, then I will go seek out Potter and Black and let them know about your little hiding place," she hissed as she rose to her feet.

As she grabbed a hold of her book bag, Snape grabbed her left arm and pulled her back down to the ground.

"If you mutter a word to them, I will make sure it is the last thing you ever do," he seethed as he stared deep into her sea blue eyes.

"You have to be delirious if you think I am the least bit afraid of you, Severus Snape," she said curtly as she tugged back her arm, "are you going to teach me or what?"

The last thing Snape wanted to do was teach someone, much less a girl, what he know about the Dark Arts, but knowing that she would go as far as possible to get what she wanted, he quickly resolved himself just to give into her demands.

"Very well," he said as he once more gathered his book into his hands, "meet me outside the Slytherin common room at 8:00 tonight. Do NOT be late," he scowled as he returned to his book.

A smile appeared across her face and she gathered her book bag and rose from her feet once more, "Thank you, Severus," she said in a sweet voice as she walked back towards the school.

Suddenly, a knock at his door shook him from his stupor. Cursing himself for standing there so long, he proceeded to the door still dressed only in his black silk night pants. _Only Dumbledore would have the audacity to interrupt me this early in the morning._

As he opened the door, and began to growl, he realized he was face to face with none other than Cordelia Regan. She stood in his doorway with her hands clasped together below her beltline fully dressed for a new day. Although the students would be arriving next week, Dumbledore had encouraged the teachers to begin preparing for classes.

"Can I help you Professor Regan?" he growled as he leaned against the door folding his arms around his pale bare chest.

"Well, Severus, I was on my way to Hogsmeade when I ran into Dumbledore. He informed me that the teachers have a school account with the majority of the shops there, however, it seems that no one else is intent on traveling to Hogsmeade, even Albus, to help me get added to the account, so I wanted to inquire if you would be going there today," she replied in a stern yet sweet voice. He knew that she would push his buttons this year. She knew what she had to say to get him to bend to her will.

"I was not planning on it, Professor Regan," he hissed as he turned to close the door once more.

"Oh," she started as she folded her arms about her chest, "Albus informed me that your stores are almost completely wiped out and that you were planning on heading into town within the next few days."

_Damn, Albus. It seems you always seem to make a fool out of me_ he thought as he paced back toward the door.

"Fine, Professor," he growled as he placed his hand around the door frame, "I will meet you in the Great Hall, we will go after breakfast. Now, if you do not mind, I have a few pressing matters to attend to before we leave."

"Of course, Professor Snape. I will meet you in the Great Hall," she replied with a twinkle in her eyes that seemed to smile at him. She was so good at hiding her emotions these days that one would need Legilimency just to know what she was feeling.

_No bother. She will see. I will make her day a living Hell for her little act of treachery. _

However, as angry as Snape was that she had, yet again, forced him to do something that he did not want to, he felt kind of guilty that he actually wanted to spend some time with her that day. Not that he would ever admit that to her, of course.


	3. Chapter 3: The Trip to Hogsmeade

DISCLAIMER: Rowling is the master… she owns it all….

Cordelia walked alone towards the Great Hall for breakfast. He had given her quite a surprise answering his door in only his bed pants. She was impressed once more at the maturity he had gone through. The once skinny pale boy grew up to be a skinny yet well toned man. She almost wanted to smirk at the definition of his chest and arms. He was quite attractive, but she would never tell him or anyone else for that matter.

During her contemplation, she did not notice the body standing next her as she walked toward the Great Hall.

"Cordelia?" the charming brown haired man said as he shifted his books into his left arms. Cordelia, momentarily startled, stopped in her tracks and took in a deep breath.

"Oh," she said as she caught her breath, "you scared me, Professor….Lupin?"

"Why yes, Cordelia, but please call me Remus. Certainly, we have known each other long enough to speak on less formal terms. I do apologize for startling you."

"You are quite right, Remus. I seem to have a lot on my mind these days. It kind of feels like we are having a class reunion, don't you think?"

He let out a chuckle as they began to walk once more. "Now all we need are your gorgeous Ravenclaw girlfriends Samantha and Sabrina with James and Sirius playing yet another prank on the unsuspecting Severus," he replied as she too began to laugh.

Cordelia has remembered her best friends having quite the crush on Potter and Black. Not that she could blame them. True, they were stupid gits that got into loads of trouble for stupid things, but she had to admit, they were quite handsome in their day.

"I never did ask you, Cordelia, where did you go after graduation? I mean, it seems that you went to France to teach at the Beauxbatons, but it seems as though you completely disappeared, until now."

"Remus. I am afraid that is a story for another day," she replied as they entered the Great Hall toward the staff table, "I did want to ask you though if we could meet and you could discuss the curriculum that you have been teaching the students here. I realize that Severus was teaching the subject last year, but I figure, since you taught it a few years ago, you would be helpful."

Lupin, completely oblivious to any reasons why Cordelia would not ask Snape herself, merely nodded and noted that he was free the following afternoon.

It was not until near the end of breakfast when Snape decided to impress his presence upon the faculty. Being a man of little conversation, Cordelia was not the least bit surprised with his behavior. As he approached the table, she tugged down the sleeves of her deep purple dress as she turned toward Remus who had been talking to McGonagall.

Snape sat down near the end of the table as he usually did and poured himself a cup of coffee. With a tad bit of annoyance on his face, he rose from his chair and talked so that he was standing directly behind Cordelia's chair.

"Excuse me, Professor Regan. I fear that I do not have much time today to sit and dilly dally. If you wish me to escort you to Hogsmeade, I suggest we leave immediately," he growled as he headed toward the end of the Great Hall.

Cordelia, once more angered by his rudeness, politely excused herself from the table and followed him out of the room.

"You really are quite the bastard aren't you, Severus," she hissed as he stopped and turned to look at her, "would it be such a horrible thing for you to just talk to me with a little bit of respect? I mean, all things considered, you owe me that at least."

Severus knew that it would be expected that she would bring up their past. Momentarily, he began to remember the last time he saw her….

Flashback. . .

He watched as she boarded the Hogwarts Express at Hogsmeade Station. She ran to get a compartment so that she could tell him goodbye before the train left. He saw her run down the galley, throw her belongings on the seat, and open the window.

He walked up to the window and started into her sea blue eyes.

"Severus," she spoke as inconspicuously as possible, "I know you do not want anyone knowing about us, so here," she said as she handed him a bit of parchment.

"I will see you over the summer holidays, right?" she questioned as her eyes seemed to plead with him.

"Of course you will," he said as the conductor yelled that is was time for the train to leave. She looked down at him once more and mouthed the words "I love you" as the train departed from the station.

He did not have the heart to tell her that he would not be visiting her that summer nor did he have the heart to explain to her that he had joined Voldemort. As he watched the train leave, he grasped his left arms in his hand and looked down at the mark that had become the symbol of his allegiance to the Dark Lord. He knew that he could not ask her to understand, nor could he subject her to the life as the wife of a Death Eater. Her heart was too pure and too free to be bound down by such a predicament.

"Severus, hello? Are you ignoring me," Snape heard as Cordelia's voice began to increase in volume.

He realized he had been holding onto his left arms once more, and did not wish to explain to her what he was thinking. He did not even know if she knew about his allegiance to the Dark Lord or not.

"Excuse me, Professor Regan, are you quite done with your bellowing so we can leave now?" he said as he walked towards the entrance of Hogwarts and out the doors.

Cordelia stood there for another moment in shock before she collected herself and followed after him.

The entire walk to Hogsmeade was spent with Snape walking at least three feet in front of Cordelia. She huffed in anger as she tried to keep up with his long strides into the town.

"Alright, Severus," she yelled as they reached the Three Broomsticks, "you have made your point. I know you do not want to be here with me let alone talk to me, so how about you just help me sign up at a couple of shops, then you can go back to Hogwarts. I will finish my shopping alone."

He was amazed at her statement. It was typical of Cordelia Regan to do whatever she could to ensure that she got exactly what she wanted, and also to lecture someone about their rude behavior. Snape was surprised that the witch was not giving him an earful about how completely childish he was acting.

She was now facing him with her arms wrapped around her chest. He knew that he had completely pissed her off and now would not be the time to continue it.

"Fine," he said as he gestured for her to enter the book shop to the left of the Three Broomsticks.

So it went for the remainder of the morning and well into the afternoon. Snape, however, did not return to Hogwarts after setting up her accounts. He followed her around Hogsmeade as she collected her school supplies and browsed the rest of the town. Finally, as they entered the last shop to get Snape's potion ingredients, the shop owner turned to face Snape as the little bell on the door began to ring.

"Severus," the little old man said as he rustled two satchels, "I just got your order the day before yesterday. I did not think that you would be here until next week, but do not worry my friend, give me a couple of minutes and I will finish the order."

"Thank you, Rufus, and when you have a moment, Miss Regan is Hogwarts newest edition. She will need an account set up with you," he said with a debonair air about his voice.

Once Snape's order was completed and packed, the two headed out of the shop and back towards Hogwarts. Snape was even nice enough to walk side by side with Cordelia as they completed their journey.

Snape, having had enough silence for once in his life, decided to strike up a conversation with Cordelia.

"So, how is it you came to work at Hogwarts?" he questioned as she looked at him with an expression of surprise and confusion.

"Dumbledore called me and asked me to come. He and I have kept in close contact since graduation, but I am sure he has mentioned that to you?" she replied.

"No, he has not. In fact, I did not even know that you taught at Beauxbatons let alone were coming here to teach at Hogwarts. I am sure Hogwarts with be a breath of fresh air from those self-centered veelas you are so used to teaching."

"Needless to say, I thought those girls to be conceited and complete incapable of completing any sort of simple assignment. Granted, there were a few who were, might I say, about to commit to the coursework, like Miss Delacoeur who I believe you remember form the TriWizard Tournament. I was not, what you would call, the most popular professor at Beauxbatons Academy."

Snape could not help but chuckle at this. _Little does she know about Hogwarts students._

Finally, as the pair reached the castle, night fall began to descend. Suddenly, Snape felt a hot burning coming from his left arm. _Oh God, he is calling us now of all times?_ Snape turned to see a rather odd expression on Cordelia's face as he grabbed hold of his left arms. She seemed as though she would lose her balance and fall over. He reached to grasp her arm to steady her when she quickly jumped back and wrapped herself in her robes.

"Professor Snape, I bid you goodnight. Thank you for escorting me today," she said as calmly as if nothing was wrong with her. She collected the remainder of her bags and began to head down into the dungeons with almost lightening speed. Snape could not help but ponder what exactly was wrong with Cordelia, but figured that he was the last man on Earth to even attempt to understand women.

On his way back to the dungeons, he stopped by Dumbledore's office to inform him that Voldemort was calling yet another meeting this week. Snape, having barely recovered from the last one, whispered the password into the statue of the phoenix and ascended the staircase.

"Severus, what do I owe the pleasure of your acquaintance this evening," Dumbledore said as he turned to face Snape.

"I have just come by to inform you that I must attend another meeting," Snape started as he peered out the window of Dumbledore's tower window, "I will return to you once it is over."

Suddenly, Snape noticed a black-robed figure running across the field and abruptly stopping and disapparating into the night. Hoping that his eyes were just playing tricks on him, he turned and faces Dumbledore.

"Is there something wrong, Severus?" Dumbledore asked with a slight amount of concern in his voice.

"No, Albus. I thought I saw something, but I fear that I have not had enough sleep with all of these meetings. I will report to you when I return," Snape said once more as he walked out of the office.


	4. Chapter 4: The Meeting

DISCLAIMER: Rowling is the master… she owns it all….

Note from the Author: Warning: this story is going to be a bit dark and disturbing for some people. This chapter is only the beginning. You have been warned.

Snape appartated to an unknown rundown mansion just shortly after 7:00 PM. With him, Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy, and Bellatrix LeStrange appeared and began to walk toward the main room.

"Severus, long time no see old man," Lucius snarled as he led his wife into the large main hall.

"Silence Malfoy," a woman's voice screamed as the four of them walked toward the circle of people, "can you not see that you are late?"

Although her face was completely covered, as it usually is during these meetings, Malfoy knew by the sound of her voice who exactly she was. In fact, Lucius could not even recall a time when they did see her face.

"Lysandra, my dear, how are you this fine evening?" Lucius said in a charming manner, "I pray you, remove your mask so that I can see what horror truly lies beneath."

She stiffened and pointed her wand towards him. He could see her eyes dilate as she began to speak once more, "Lucius, you know I am favored by the Dark Lord. I am sure he would have no problem with me placing the Crutacious curse on you for even looking at me in that manner," she hissed as he looked away from her and walked toward the circle.

"She sure has become quite the bitch don't you think Severus. I do not think that even Azkaban could tame her mood. Trust me, I should be the one to know," Lucius whispered as they took their spots in the circle with the rest of the group and pulled their masks down over their faces. Severus could only give a chuckle knowing that Lucius had broken out of Azkaban only a week or so ago.

Lysandra, he recalled, was Voldemort's right hand. Being quite the secret of the group, no one knew who she really was. She donned a thick French accent and was always completely masked and present at each meeting before any of them had arrived. Snape suspected that she was Voldemort's lover, or maybe even a slave of sorts. However, be it as it may, she was not only a complete secret to the Order of the Phoenix and the Death Eaters themselves, but also a secret to the rest of wizard-kind.

In fact, Lysandra was almost the peacekeeper, so to speak, of the group. She was what one would refer to as the mediator between the Dark Lord and the rest of the group. She is the one who spouted assignments, and, in all occasions, spoke with Voldemort before anyone else did.

"Lysandra, are they all here?" a weak male voice whispered from another room.

"Yes, my Lord," she said sternly as she stood back toward Voldemort's chair and waited for him to sit down. Severus could remember a time when Lysandra had been part of the circle, but was unsure as to how long she was considered to be above it. Among the Death Eaters, Lysandra was the most feared and the most ruthless of them all.

Voldemort walked towards his chair as Severus grasped harder into his cane. Snape knew that something must be wrong for them to call a meeting so soon.

"My followers," Voldemort began as he addressed the thirty or so Death Eaters standing in the circle below his chair, "there is a traitor in our midst."

Snape clutched harder onto the serpent staff he had been holding in fear of his secret being found out. He had done so much to ensure his loyalty to the Dark Lord, even by killing Dumbledore, that he suddenly hoped that Voldemort had not yet found the truth. In general, few knew of the Headmaster's false death besides the Hogwarts teachers and the Order of the Phoenix. The students would not even be told, except of course for Harry, due to the need to keep Dumbledore safe. Snape remembered that McGonagall would be Headmistress from next week on, and Dumbledore would return to Gimmauld Place to prepare for the war.

Suddenly, Snape felt his head snap up to listen to who the traitor was.

"Rupert Sandoval," Voldemort hissed and he stood up from his chair, "come to the center of the circle."

Snape noticed a short rather young man walk from behind him and Lucius and place himself in the center of the circle.

"Remove your mask in your Master's presence," Lysandra screeched as the young man fell to his knees.

Once the mask was removed, Voldemort spoke once more, "Sandoval, I have proof that you have been secretly hiding muggles within your home. Is this correct?"

The young man looked into the Dark Lord's eyes in fear and hatred. Snape knew that he had only pledged to the cause last year, and was curious as to whether or not his father had forced him into service.

The young man rose from his feet and removed his wand from his robes.

"Yes, it is, and I will NEVER call you Master! Avada Ked…" the young lad yelled when suddenly his wand was removed from his grasp and flew into the outstretched gloved hand of Lysandra.

"Kill him," was all Voldemort said as he stood up and began to walk from the room, "allow this to be a lesson to you all. Until next time," he laughed evilly as he left the room.

"Crucio!" Lysandra bellowed as the boy fell to the floor and writhed in pain. Snape and Lucius swallowed as the boy bellowed screams of high heavens until his voice yielded no more than a whisper. Over and over Lysandra screamed the curse and shouted other curses to cut and burn his flesh. He continually was tortured until the contents of his stomach had been emptied and he no longer had spark in his eyes.

Finally, after more than a half an hour of the spectacle, Lysandra screamed, "Avada Kedavra!" and the body lay dormant on the floor.

"You may all be excused," Lysandra hissed as the Death Eaters began to walk toward the door.

Snape stood in the hall for another moment as Lysandra approached the body of the young lad. Snape, backing into the shadows, watched as the witch hovered over the body for a moment as if to say a prayer of sorts, snapped Sandoval's wand in two, dropped it atop of his smoking corpse, and left the room to seek out the Dark Lord.

Snape, not wanting to speak to the Dark Lord or cross Lysandra's path tonight, removed his mask and walked outside to apparate back to Hogwarts.


	5. Chapter 5: The Shrieking Shack

DISCLAIMER: Rowling is the master… she owns it all….

Note from the Author: Like it? Hate it? Any ideas on what can be done better?

Snape did not see Cordelia again until all of the teachers were summoned to the Great Hall for the arrival of the students. Dumbledore had curtly stopped by and wished Snape luck before he left Hogwarts for Grimmauld Place. Snape, not liking the fact that he would now have to apparate more often in order to inform Dumbledore of the Death Eater meetings, merely nodded and continued about his reorganization of his stores.

A lonely and rather irritated Snape make his way to the Great Hall as he heard the sounds of hundreds of voice protruding from just outside the great stone doors of the school. Upon his arrival, he noticed a rather pale looking Cordelia sitting next to Remus deep in discussion. When Snape had finally reached his seat, he turned toward him, smiled, and went back to her discussion. Snape had made a mental note that he would speak to her about her apparent absence for the last week.

After the sorting and feast, Cordelia stood up and walked out of the Great Hall. Snape, having finished his meal, decided that he would follow her. He nonchalantly rose from his chair, nodded to McGonagall, and left the Great Hall in large domineering strides.

He saw her exit out the large wooden doors of Hogwarts entrance and make her way toward the Whomping Willow. He knew where she was headed, and suddenly, could not help but wonder why she would he going there.

Flashback . . .

"Severus, James told me a way to get into the Shrieking Shack. I am going to go tonight. Do you want to come?" a seventeen year old Cordelia asked Snape as they gathered books in the Restricted Section of the library.

Snape had never told her about the incident between Black, Potter, Lupin, and him. In fact, he did as much as he could to ensure that is remained a secret to everyone but those who where there. He grimaced at the memory and turned toward her,

"I know how to get there already, and I have no intention on going back," he seethed as he removed another book off of the shelf and opened it.

"You have been inside!" she exclaimed as he closed the book and placed his hand on her mouth to quiet her.

"Shh," he loudly uttered, "I do not wish the entire population of Hogwarts to know my secrets. Perhaps, we can discuss this later. I am late for Potions."

He set the book back onto the shelf and began to head out of the library. She momentarily paused, placed her book back on the shelf, and went scampering after him.

"Severus, when can we talk about it?" she whispered as they made their way through the stacks and out of the library.

He did not answer her. He merely clutched his satchel and began to walk at a faster pace.

"Severus," she whispered louder and placed her hand on his shoulder.

He quickly spun around and looked her straight in the eye. His dark black eyes seemed to stun her for a moment into silence as he searched her face.

"Meet me tonight outside of your common room just after curfew. If anything, I will take you there ONLY as a way to shut your insufferable mouth!" he hissed as he stormed toward the potions classroom leaving Cordelia standing there in a bit of shock. After a couple of seconds, she exhaled and let out a smile as she made her way towards their class.

Cordelia waited for Snape next to a suit of armor just after 9:00 PM. While clutching her cloak firmly around her, she paced back and forth while nervously biting her fingernails in anticipation. Cordelia, although extremely cunning and oftentimes not what a professor may call "the most well-behaved student", was actually worried about being caught out after curfew. In fact, she had spent the majority of the day contemplating if the consequences would be worth it.

Ten more minutes passed before Snape came. Cordelia had nervously begun to play with her braided hair before he snuck up behind her.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked as she almost jumped out of her skin and slammed into the stone wall next to her.

"Bugger Severus! You scared the shit out of me. You are late by the way," she whispered harshly as he removed a piece of parchment from his bag.

"I had to check on the celestial charts. We are not the only ones who travel there."

"Oh, I know that Severus. I found out about Lupin last year when I was sick in the Hospital Wing. I overheard Pomfrey talking to Dumbledore about it."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't kiss and tell secrets, Severus!"

"Then, why did you just tell me?"

"Well. I … umm…trust you."

Snape looked at Cordelia in the blackness of the hall with an odd sort of smile. Luckily, it was too dark for her to notice his smirk.

"Come on. We better get going."

"Severus," she asked as he turned his heel and began to walk down the corridor, "if it is such a secret, why are you taking me there?"

He was silent for a moment and stopped to ask himself the same question.

"I guess… I sort of trust you," he replied as they made their way down to the grounds.

Cordelia passed through the secret ole at the bottom of the Whomping Willow with as much ease as her youth. She grasped ahold of her cloak as she crawled through the crawlspace toward the large tunnel leading to the Shrieking Shack.

"Lumos," she whispered as her fourteen inch ebony wand began to glow. She placed her hand on the stony wall beside her and guided herself to the entrance. Finally, after a few more feet, she would see the large stone door in front of her. Gently, she pushed the door inward and stood in the large, dusty living room of the infamous Shrieking Shack.

As she drew in the smell of the old rotting wood, she could not help but remember another time, long ago…

Flashback . . .

"Severus, must we always come here? I swear, would it kill you to let anyone see us snogging?" she complained as he grabbed her hand and they made their way towards the upstairs bedroom.

"Cordelia, you know better," he growled as he took the steps two by two, pulling her gently as he did so, "the last thing in the world I want is Potter and Black knowing that we are dating much less the entire school."

"And why would that be so horrible, Severus?" she asked pulling her hand from his and stopping on the staircase.

"I have my reputation to think about! The last thing I want is for people to know I can become soft over a girl. Besides, you know that everyone, especially Sabrina and Samantha, would tease you unmercifully about dating a Slytherin much less a seething git like me."

"Since when have I cared about my reputation? I would have told all of Hogwarts that you asked me out all those months ago. In fact, if you weren't so shrewd about it by putting a piece of parchment in my potions book instead of just asking me, I probably would have screamed and kissed you right there in the library."

"You really would have kissed me?"

"Of course, silly. You knew all along that I fancied you. I never attempted to hide any of my feelings about it."

He began to feign a smile when he quickly jerked up the next step and readjusted her green necktie.

"Severus, would it kill you to smile at me just once? I swear it is almost as if I make you more miserable than you are already," she frowned as she stamped the rest of the way up the staircase.

He let out a deep breath as he followed her into the room and closed the door with a locking and silencing charm. He placed his book bag onto the small chaise in the corner of the room and walked towards her. She was staring out the window with her arms wrapped around her body with her bookbag slung across her chest.

"You know that you do not make me miserable. You annoy me to no end, but never miserable," he said with a chuckle as her turned her around to face him. He lifted her bookbag from her torso and floated it across the room to his own.

She opened her stunning sea blue eyes and stared intently into his black ones. She read his expressionless face and moved her hand to tuck his long black hair behind his ears. He moved his hands to her waist and pulled her into him gently as his hands moved up to the small of her back.

"Why do you have to do this?" she whispered as she closed her eyes and felt his hot breath on her cheek.

"Do what?" he replied in a silky seductive manner.

"Make it so that I can never be mad at you."

He looked into her eyes and smiled. She reciprocated as she moved her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. Slowly, as the kisses seemed to grow longer, deeper, and more passionate, they hazily made their way toward the bed.

"Severus," she breathed out as he seemed to press her thin body into the sheets.

"Yes?"

"I'm ready."

He jerked his face up and sucked in a mouthful of air.

"Ready for what?" he asked as he adjusted himself onto the bed and tried to free himself from her grasp.

She did not say anything as she removed his robes and drew his mouth back to hers. Slowly, he felt her loosen his tie and unbutton his undershirt while simultaneously deepening her kisses. He gasped for air as her lips moved down his pale face and to his pale neck. Although his body was still frigid, he let out a deep sigh and placed his hands timidly onto her taunt breasts.

His vest, shirt and tie were flung carelessly to the ground as she released her own tie. Snape, taking the initiative, unbuttoned her blouse and bra to expose her now swollen breasts. She pulled him closer to her while continuing to expose more of his flesh.

Suddenly, with a flick of her wrist, the pair instantaneously was emancipated from the prison of their clothing, and a bewildered Snape looked down at a smiling Cordelia.

"You never told me you could no wandless magic," he whispered between kissed.

"You never asked. Come to think of it," she replied as she placed her trembling fingers onto his stiff groin, "you never told me that you were so well-endowed."

He chuckled and wrapped his arms tightly around her, "you never asked."

"Are you sure you are ready for this, Cordelia?"

"Of course. Are you?"

"Cordelia. A man, even a man like me, is born ready for this."

"Are you trying to tell me that you have thought of doing this before?"

He blushed and kissed her again. Without needing further assurance, he gently glided himself into her soft depths. Slowly, she let out a harsh breath of pain and dug her nails into his back as he stopped and looked fearfully at her face.

"Severus. I am just fine. Just make love to me," she whispered.

"What are you doing here, Cordelia?" a weary Severus Snape asked the dark robed woman standing before him.


	6. Chapter 6: DADA

DISCLAIMER: Rowling is the master… she owns it all….

"Were you following me Severus?" she replied as she spun around to meet his frosty gaze.

"No. I was out taking an evening stroll," he replied with his face still expressionless.

"Liar. You know that I know how to read you, Severus. These years have not changed you that much."

"What are you doing here, Cordelia?"

"Rekindling some old memories. I daresay that some of the best days of my life happened in this house. I would be a fool to lie to you." She paused for a moment and walked further into the room. "However, I am quite curious as to why you are here. Indeed, a man of your reputation is not bogged down my childish school-time memories. I have been under the impression for some time now that you do not care for any such school-time flights of fancy," she calmly replied icily.

"Indeed not, Miss Regan. I merely came here to inform you that I will be bringing Remus here soon for his "monthly" sabbatical. It would be in your best interests to return to the castle," he said as he turned his heel and walked out of the shack.

Cordelia folded her hands in her lap and straightened her posture. As one single tear ran down her emotionless face, she quickly wiped it off with her long slender finger and stood up.

"I will be damned if I let you get the best of me, Snape," she said as she too left the house.

"Good morning class and welcome to Defense Against the Dark Arts. Now, as you all know, the only reason you can even take this class is because you scored extremely high on your OWLs. Therefore, dear seventh years, I will not tolerate anything less that your best. If my demands seem too much for you, I ask that you please leave immediately." Cordelia announced as she entered her large expansive classroom and made her way toward the blackboard.

She wrote her name on the board and turned to face her class. She noticed a panicked look in their eyes as they sat without movement in their chairs.

She laughed as she walked in front of her desk and sat down on it.

"You all look as though I have given you the death sentence. I assure you, I am not as allusive as Professor Snape. Please breathe."

The class let out a faint chuckle as Cordelia rose from her desk and walked toward them.

"Alright, let's start shall we? I have received permission from Professor McGonagall to allow you to duel in this class under my supervision. Due to the fact that I am well aware of not only your third year incident between Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter, but also I am aware of the Slytherin/ Gryffindor hostilities. So, in light of a challenge, I will be doing a sort of game if you will between the two houses. Each time your house wins a challenge, I will give you twenty points toward the House Cup. My Ravenclaw/ Hufflepuff seventh years will be doing the same. Your NEWTs in this class will reflect more or less these challenges, so I advise you to be prepared. Any questions?"

No sooner than Cordelia finished did Hermione raise her hand.

"Yes, Miss Granger?"

"Professor Regan, what types of challenges will they be?" she asked as she shifted her weight in her seat.

"They will consist of duels, brief lessons in wandless magic, potions, identification, and specific strategies. I intend for all of you to be prepared should any of you need to defend yourself or save another. Therefore, today, we shall begin."

"Professor McGonagall informed me of your knowledge of the Unforgivable Curses. Therefore, I think this is the best subject to begin with. However, we will only be working with the Imperious and Crutacious Curses as they are the only ones that can safely be blocked in this classroom."

The class sucked in air at her speech as she walked up and down the isles.

"But Professor, we could get hurt," Hermione exclaimed as Professor Regan approached her table.

"I will be the one conducting the initial tests. I will not do anything in my power to harm you children. In fact, should the need arise, I have prepared a brew of Numbing Potion for the Crutacious practice. You will not only feel a thing, but you will be able to concentrate on the situation at hand. My dear students, the only way that one can be taught these repels is to experience them firsthand."

Professor Regan walked back down to the open space between her desk and the student tables fanned upward in such a way to resemble an amphitheater-style seating.

"Now, who will be my first volunteer?" Cordelia questioned as she removed her wand from her robes.

No student hands were raised as she scanned the room.

"Mr. Weasley, will you do me the courtesy of being my first volunteer. Each of you will have to endure this, so it is best to get it out of the way."

A frightened Ronald Weasley made his way down the stairs as Malfoy chuckled to Blaise. Ron, having reached the bottom steps, retrieved his wand from his robes and looked at Professor Regan.

"Do not be afraid Mr. Weasley. Come, have a spot of this," she said as she handed him a vile of Numbing Potion, "it will only work for five minutes, so we must move quickly. For the Imperious Curse block, I want you to use the incantation _Repelus Imperious_

And for the Crutacious Curse block, you will say _Repelus Crucio_. Are you ready?"

Ron nodded as he downed the vile of liquid. Professor Regan counted to ten and she poked Ron's shoulder.

"Do you feel that?" she asked as she stood into dueling position with her legs spread in a balanced stand and her wand arms extended outward. As he shook his head "no" she motioned for him to ready himself.

"Imperious," she yelled as a purple light extended from her wand towards Ron.

"Rep…Repelus Imperious!" Ron screamed as suddenly a small shield formed in front of him, but was quickly dissolved as he found himself victim of the Imperious Curse. Professor Regan guided him to his seat and said "Imperious Finite."

"Well done Mr. Weasley. I am impressed that you were about to produce a shield. I did not expect you to do so well you first try," Cordelia praised as Harry slapped Ron on the back.

"All right class. I think that is enough for one day. I will be testing you all on this next class, so I would like you to practice concentration and relaxation. Choose an inanimate object and attempt to just stare at it. Whenever you do these blocks, I want you to think of that object. Drill it into your brains. Do not try these curses outside of this classroom! If I find any of you are disobeying the rules, I will dock fifty points form your house. Class dismissed."

With a rush of excitement, the students rose from their seats and exited the room. Just when Cordelia thought her class was empty, she turned to face a tall blonde student who was confidently approaching her desk.

"Professor, do I know you from somewhere?" Malfoy asked as he turned his chin up to examine her.

"Unless you attended Beauxbatons Academy, Mr. Malfoy, I am quite sure we have never met," she replied as she packed up a stack of sixth year papers.

"Yes. You are right. I just could have sworn I knew you from somewhere. No matter, see you next class Professor," he said respectfully as he walked out of the classroom.

The weeks following seemed to fly by quickly. Cordelia became absorbed in her teaching, and Snape in his own projects. They would briefly speak during staff meetings, but did not see much of each other beyond that. Until one day, Cordelia ventured down to the dungeons.

She gently tapped on his door and heard his shout, "Come in!" as she gingerly let herself into his classroom.

"Professor Regan, what do I owe this pleasure?" he said as she made her way toward his desk.

"Pardon my intrusion Professor. I need to ask you a favor."

His eyebrow rose as he studied her visage. He could not help but admire how beautiful she was. Her sea blue eyes seemed to be the only warm tell-tale sign of the gentle, yet stubborn woman that lie within her frosty exterior. If he didn't know any better, he would have wondered if she was the female version of him with her expressionless pale face, deep ebony hair, and her refined cheekbones.

"And what is it you need from me, exactly?"

"I have been summoned to a rather private meeting with some old colleagues of mine. It should not take more than a week. Remus has offered to cover all of my classes but one, and since you are indeed so well-versed in the subject, I was hoping I could persuade you to take the remaining class during my leave."

Snape was rather eager to teach the subject again. However, he did not want to give her the satisfaction of his agreement.

"I am a very busy man Professor Regan. Teaching your class will delay me from my prior engagements."

"I will make it up to you, Severus."

"How?"

"I don't know. If you need help with something, and I am able to provide assistance, just summon me and I will drop what I am doing to help you."

"Do I have your word?"

"Yes."

"Very well. I will take over your class will you are away. I have some work to do. I will call on you when I need you to return the favor. Enjoy your trip, Professor Regan."

She nodded as she left the room without as much as a word of gratitude or goodbye. Snape smirked as he walked to his bookshelf and removed three books on the Dark Arts.


	7. Chapter 7: Seeking Dumbledore

DISCLAIMER: Rowling is the master… she owns it all….

Cordelia left the following morning. Snape seemed to giggle (inwardly) with delight that he would once again be teaching a DADA class. He had half a mind to ask Lupin if he could cover the remaining classes of Cordelia's but thought the better of it. So, gathering up his materials and parchment, he made his way out of the dungeons and towards Cordelia's classroom.

Meanwhile. . .

Cordelia's broom landed just a few feet from the unknown entrance of and invisible Grimmauld Place. Knowing the secret protection of the proud house of Black, she placed her finger atop of her deep sapphire ring that lay upon the fourth finger of her right hand. Instantaneously, a hologram seemed to appear from the stone showing the delightful ginger features of Molly Wealsey.

"Molly," Cordelia crooned as she walked toward the entrance, "I am here. Please let me in."

A smiling Molly Weasley looked upwards at Cordelia's face and beamed, "Of course dear! Please come right in."

As the hologram diminished, Cordelia saw the faint outline of a doorknob appear just a few feet in front of her. The door silently cracked opened as Arthur Weasley popped his head out and surveyed the area.

"Psst. Cordelia," he whispered as his hand guestered to her, "Come in. Hurry."

Cordelia shifted her broom to her other hand and walked across the threshold into a large dank entry way.

"Oh! Cordelia," Molly exclaimed as she ran towards the raven-haired woman and wrapped her arms around her, "I am so please that you have returned. You have been in France far too long! Albus told me you are teaching Ron and Ginny this year. If they give you any trouble, please let me know."

"It is so wonderful to see you Molly. I assure you that your children are quite charming. In fact, they are excelling quite nicely in my class."

Molly beamed in motherly pride as she looked over at her husband and winked. "Are you hungry, my dear? Arthur and I stopped by to speak with Albus, and well, the man could use a decent meal."

"That sounds lovely Molly. Where is he? I need to speak with him?"

"Come this way," Arthur said as he gathered her arm in his hand as he led her down the fabric-lined corridor into a small room filled with books.

"Cordelia," Dumbledore said as he placed his book on the side table and stood from his seat, "I was not excepting to see you so soon. Is everything alright? How are your classes?"

"Classes are going well, Albus. Remus and Severus are covering them while I am away."

Dumbledore's eyebrow lifted as he motioned for her to sit beside him.

"He has called upon me again, Albus. It is another raid for me to attend to. I am sure of it. His strength is still low, and he barely looks human. He is having Lucius comb all of Europe in search for an amulet."

Dumbledore looked into Cordelia's sea blue eyes and placed his hand on her trembling one.

"He is seeking the Amulet of Horus. I am sure you are aware of it. It is called the the "Amulet of Life." According to Ancient Egyptian texts, it will allow the wearer to obtain eternal life only while he is wearing it. The wearer will never be ill, will never be harmed, and most importantly, will never be susceptible to any magical curses."

Cordelia looked at him in shock as she placed her hand on the table. "Albus, what are we going to do?"

Dumbledore chuckled as he turned around and picked up a small maple-colored box. He turned to Cordelia and placed the box upon the table.

"I assure you, Cordelia, we needn't worry about Lucius finding it," Albus said as he opened the box.

Cordelia's eyes widened as she stared intently at the golden amulet that lay before her shrouded in velvet cloth. She ran her fingers over the deep crimson ruby that lay in the middle of the piece and turned her eyes upwards to Dumbledore.

"Where did you get this?" she asked.

"I have done a great many things in my life. In doing so, I have made many friends and traveled the world. A dear friend of mine entrusted this to me, so naturally, I brought it here where it can be safe."

Cordelia smiled as she closed the box. She peered out the window momentarily and noticed that the sun had begun to set. As if like clockwork, she winced in pain ad she grasped her left forearm.

"He calls, my dear. It would be best not to keep him waiting." Dumbledore said as he replaced the box on the shelf.

"I do not know how much longer I can do this, Albus. I have been in his service far too long. His demands are ever growing. They seem to get worse by the day. If I hadn't have come to you all those years ago, I would have given into him by now."

"Cordelia. You were never one to be weak nor were you ever meant to follow him. I was incredibly surprised when you can to me right after your initiation, but I know that, no matter what, you will always prevail. You have been doing this for twenty years now. All I ask is for a few more months." He replied as he placed his hands on her shoulders.

Another singular tear dropped from her face as she placed her hands over his.

"Thank you, Albus. I was such a stupid child."

"No, love. You were never stupid. We all will go to the ends of the Earth for the one we love."

"I must get going. I will report back to you as soon as I can."

"Good luck, child."

Dumbledore smiled at Cordelia as she hugged him and wiped the tear from her face. Hesitantly, she placed her hand on her left forearm and with a small pop, disappeared from the room.

"Tonight, I want you to write four rolls of parchment on the origins of the dementor focusing on its close relationship to the reaper. Class dismissed." Snape bellowed as the class quickly packed their things and made their way out of the classroom.

As he turned to walk out of the room, he noticed Remus standing in the doorway, holding a stack of envelopes and newspapers in his hand.

"Hello, old friend," Remus began as he descended down the stairs toward the tall sneering man, "you weren't at lunch, so I took the liberty of bringing the post to you."

Remus kindly handed Snape his mail and ascended the stairs toward his adjoining classroom. Snape, without muttering any gratitude, searched through the envelopes. Suddenly, his eye caught the latest headline of the Daily Prophet:

"LONDON: TWENTY FOUR MUGGLES KILLED JUST OUTSIDE THE TOWER OF LONDON- DEATH EATERS SUSUPECTED"

Snape's mouth dropped open at the news. Quickly, he gathered his things and stormed out of the room to his dungeons.


	8. Chapter 8: The Master's Plans

DISCLAIMER: Rowling is the master… she owns it all….

A rather furious Severus Snape marched past the Great Hall in long steady strides as he made his way toward the Headmistress' office. Suddenly, as if the two people were linked somehow, Professor McGonagall descended from the stone steps of her office tower.

"Severus," she gasped as she hid the Daily Prophet behind her back, "I was just going to fetch you."

"I see," Snape said as he folded his arms about his chest, "I take it you have read the news?"

"I am sending an urgent owl to Dumbledore as we speak. Were you at all aware of this?"

"Of course not! Do you not think I would have told the Order sooner!" he dramatically whispered as the two of them hurried toward the dungeons, "I shall leave for Grimmald Place at once. My classes are over for the day, and I fear that this matter may be more serious than we think."

"I think that would be best Severus. I shall alert the Weasleys of your arrival," she replied as she turned her heel and headed toward her office.

Meanwhile. . .

"Malfoy! Nott! You may go now. The Master does not wish to speak with you. I will be sure to inform him of your loyal deeds." the masked woman ordered as she pointed her ebony wand toward the front door.

"Lysandra, but I insist…" Lucius Malfoy began as the masked woman spun around and stared her sea blue eyes toward his now quivering lip.

"Do you dare questions my authority, Monsieur?" she seethed as he stepped backwards.

"N..n..no, Madam," he whispered as he gestured for Nott and the rest of the returning Death Eaters to leave the premises.

"Good, Malfoy. Next time, I will not be so charitable. Go now and prepare your sons for the Dark Lord. I trust they will be ready to take the mark as soon as he commands."

"Indeed, Madame," Lucius replied as he turned his heel and stormed out of the room.

The masked woman removed her white shield as she knocked on the large oak door which led to the Master's chambers.

"Enter, Lysandra," she heard just beyond the barrier as she placed a pale hand on the doorknob and slowly entered the dark, musty room.

"The mission has been completed, my Lord. Is there anything else I can do for you?" a black velvet hooded woman growled in a thick French accent as she bowed before a pale Lord Voldemort.

"You have served me well, my dear Lysandra. You may go for now. There will be another meeting tomorrow night. We will be holding initiation for our new recruits. Since you have been such a faithful servant, I leave the event to you. I trust you will govern it accordingly."

"Of course Master. As you wish," she said as she kissed the mangled hand of her Lord and left the room, closing the large oak door behind her.

As soon as she was able to apparate safely, she clenched her robe tightly around her body and disappeared with a pop. Suddenly, as she reappeared and began to untangle her unruly curls, she heard a faint pop from behind her.

Slowly, she turned around coming face to face with the last person in the world she expected to see.

"Good evening, Severus." she said suddenly in a British accent.

"Good evening, Cordelia," he replied, "fancy seeing you here."


	9. Chapter 9: She Takes the Mark

DISCLAIMER: Rowling is the master… she owns it all….

Cordelia felt a chill run down her spine as she searched her mind to come up with a good excuse for Snape.

"Indeed, Professor Snape. I am here to speak to Dumbledore about my meeting. May I dare ask what you are doing here? On a school night no less?" Cordelia spoke as she adjusted her dark velvet robes.

"It is none of your accord Professor Regan," he growled as he walked towards Grimmald Place.

Cordelia, not wishing you continue the discussion with him, followed his lead toward the front door.

A few hours later, a fuming Professor Snape emerged from Dumbledore's chambers and made his way toward the front door of Grimmald Place.

"Good night, Professor Regan. I trust you shall be resuming your classes tomorrow?" he questioned as he removed his black robes from the coat rack in the entryway.

Cordelia gave him a curt nod as he stormed out of the house.

"Cordelia! You may come in now, child," she heard the voice of Albus Dumbledore call as she gathered her robes and headed up the fabric-torn staircase.

As she entered the room, Dumbledore turned and looked into her sea blue eyes.

"I already know what he had you do, child, so you needn't explain anything to me as I am sure you already feel quite terrible. Do you think it will happen again soon?"

"No, Albus," she replied as she let out a small crystal clear tear and sat upon a small chaise near the fireplace, "I do not think there will be any raids for a while. He is beginning initiation of the new recruits."

Dumbledore looked at her with a look of knowing. She quickly wiped her tear as she stood up.

"The new Death Eaters will be given the mark tomorrow night. Young Malfoy is among those who will take the mark. I am quite certain that at least half of the Slytherin seventh years will be initiated tomorrow night," Cordelia stated as she headed to the door.

"Albus, I am entrusted with their initiation. I fear that I will once again be forced to relive my past."

"Be strong, Cordelia. There is nothing that can be done to prevent it. As much as it pains me to know that innocent lives will be taking the mark as you once did, I can only pray that their loyalty does not truly lie with the Dark Lord."

Cordelia gave Dumbledore an uneasy smile as she left his chambers.

Flashback. . .

It was the summer after her graduation at Hogwarts, and a rather young Cordelia Regan was shipping in Diagon Alley when she suddenly ran into a rather handsome blonde-haired man.

"Lucius Malfoy," she said as she smiled at him, "what do I owe the pleasure of running into you on this fine day in Diagon Alley no less?"

Always the charmer, Lucius grasped her hand in his and placed a small kiss on it. "My my, Cordelia, you look absolutely ravishing," he began as he smoothed back his hair and turned his blue eyes toward her sea blue ones.

"How is your summer going Lucius? I trust you got the job with the Ministry of Magic?"

"Of course I did, my dear Cordelia. Would you ever think otherwise?"

Cordelia rolled her eyes at this. She had always remembered Lucius to be quite the braggart.

"In fact, I ran into your boyfriend last week," he started as he placed his gloves on his hands.

"What do you mean, Lucius? Where have you seen him? I have been worried sick! He is not answering my owls!"

"Him and I have joined a little…club of sorts. I run into him at the meetings every now and again. In fact, such a bright witch like you would be utterly insane not to join us. I am sure that our leader would be delighted to have an audience with one as intelligent as you."

"What kind of club is this, Lucius?" she questioned as he removed a small card with the imprint of a snake on it.

"Whenever you feel the need to find more information, this card will act as a sort of portkey to our leader. I trust you will know what to do after that," he smiled as he walked away from her.

"Good day, Cordelia."

"Good day, Lucius."

Later that day, Cordelia paced back and forth in her flat. Every few minutes or so, she would look down and stare at the card that Lucius had given her.

"C'mon Cordelia, how bad can it be? I mean, Severus is in it! He would never do something rash or stupid," she verbally thought as she picked up the card into her hands. Upon this touch of her skin, the snake seemed to glow an eerie green as she closed her eyes and muttered an incantation.

Then, as if sucked into a vacuum, Cordelia was lifted from her flat to the entrance of an old dark house which appeared to be surrounded by forest. She could hear the faint sounds of a party coming from the building as she made her way up the walk.

She swallowed hard as she placed her hood over her head and opened the door. The room, lightened only with a meager amount of candlelight, housed some forty or fifty people curtly talking to each other as if awaiting something. Suddenly, a large firm hand grasped her shoulder as she held onto her hood in order not to show her face.

"What are you doing here?" a familiar voice questioned her as she quickly came up with a good cover.

"I am here to see your leader," she replied in a deep French accent reminiscent of her mother's French heritage.

Realizing that the person he held under his palm was a recruit, the young Severus Snape led Cordelia to the lone chambers of the Dark Lord.

"Right this way," he said as he placed her into the hands of four older Death Eaters who were waiting outside Lord Voldemort's quarters, "she wishes to speak with the Master."

As the young Snape turned to leave, Cordelia was ushered into an elegant room filled with rich tapestries and sculptures of snakes.

"Welcome, my dear. I trust you are here to become bound to me? Oh! Do not be shy. Come," Voldemort said as he gestured for her to come toward him.

She removed her hood as she walked further into the room. She began to study the alarmingly handsome features of the infamous Lord Voldemort. His rich chocolate colored hair was immaculately styled in a debonair manner which hung just below his chiseled jaw line.

"My dear," Lord Voldemort began in a seductive voice once she reached his chair, "have you come to serve me?"

Cordelia stood in place for a moment as she pondered the situation. Her heart had ached for the last few weeks without Severus, and now she had a chance to be with him. From what she had heard about Lord Voldemort, he could not be all that bad. In fact, he seemed to be nothing more than a radical who was merely attempting to recruit followers. It wasn't like he killed anyone or anything. She knew what she had to do. She had to win his love again.

"Yes, My Lord. I have come to serve you," she replied as she bowed before his feet.

"Good, my pet. Come, we shall mark you and initiate you. You are not the only one tonight," he said as he placed a white mask on her face and led her into a separate room filled with four others who had masks on their faces.

"And what is your name, my dear?"

"I am Lysandra, my Lord," she replied as she walked into the room toward her fate.


	10. Chapter 10: The Iniciation

DISCLAIMER: Rowling is the master… she owns it all….

The Following Night. . .

"Ah, welcome my little ones!" Cordelia chanted as the incitation ceremony began in the grand ballroom of Voldemort's hidden mansion. She put her hand to her face, ensuring that her mask still hid her secret, and continued with her façade.

Her eyes glared evilly into those of young Malfoy, then onto Crabbe, Goyle, and the other sons and daughters of the Death Eaters who had become of age to take the Mark. She descended down the creaking staircase as she held a large green and ebony box in her ivory fingers. She walked beyond the rim of the large circle of Death Eaters so that she stood in the middle of the room. Setting the box on a small pillar, she removed her wand from her robes and murmured an almost silent enchantment on the box.

With a flick of her wrist, the candles were extinguished to a faint glow in the room and only the illumination of the green and ebony box lightened the circle.

"Come to me young ones," she growled as the Death Eaters pushed the new members toward the center of the circle, "Death Eaters, show me your Marks!"

As a well choreographed dance, each Death Eater pulled up the sleeves of their robes, extended their arms, and turned their arms so that their Marks faced the ceiling.

"Now, young ones let us begin. Crucio!" she screamed as she pointed her wand at the children and watched them writhe in pain on the floor, "Do you feel that my little ones? Just imagine what I will do to do if you betray our family! Let this be a lesson to you all!"

She retracted her wand as she stepped toward the green and ebony box. "Place your masks upon your heads, young ones," she said as she opened the lid. She gently removed a large staff bearing the emblem of the Dark Lord.

"Hold out your arms!" she growled as she held the staff in her hands and walked in front of the children, "The time has come for you to take the vow to our Lord. To seal this vow, place your hand above mine on this staff. Malfoy, we shall start with you."

Cordelia walked up to Draco as she extended the staff from her body. He placed his hand above hers as she lowered the emerald encrusted skull to his arm. She whispered an incantation in Parseltounge as Draco began to scream in pain.

"My son," she began to chant, "be born again in our family. May our Lord guide you and may you obey him. I bind you to us!"

Suddenly, Draco finished screaming and grasped his arm in his hands.

"Welcome to our family, Draco," Cordelia stated as she moved onto Crabbe. She continued until she finished with the rest of the new members and then placed the staff back into the box.

"Now, choose partners young ones," she said as she stepped away from the center of the circle toward Malfoy and Snape.

"Ahh," she growled as she laughed at the pairings, "Seeing as each of you is offspring to a Death Eater, parents Imperious your children! I want to see which of each pair will last. Do whatever must be done to bring your opponent down, except death. You may begin."

Cordelia motioned for the Death Eaters to lower their arms as she picked up the box and walked from the room. She could not move quick enough to flee the scene. It was all she could do to bite back tears of her initiation all those years ago.

Flashback…

Cordelia could feel the electricity running through her veins as she grasped hardily onto the staff. She felt her blood seem to boil and the skull burning into her skin. She tried her best to resist the urge to scream, but alas, the pain became overwhelming. She felt her knees give way beneath her as she fell backwards, gently holding her arm to her chest.

"Lysandra, now you belong to me," she heard the deep voice of the Dark Lord as she rolled onto her back and lifted herself from the floor.

"It is a pity that you are the only initiatee tonight, but no matter, I will see to it that you are initiated properly. Severus, come," Voldemort snarled as Snape removed his mask and walked toward the center of the circle.

"Yes, my Lord," the young Snape whispered as be bowed in front of the Dark Lord.

"Severus, I would like you to meet Lysandra. Imperious! Rape her. Now."

Cordelia's eyes widened as she understood what was happening. Voldemort was going to humiliate her in front of the entire clan. She could not move. She was now the puppet to the sick mind of Voldemort, and the irony of the situation struck her. The man she loved was going to rape her.

As the young Snape lowered himself onto the floor, the masked Cordelia drifted into darkness.

Back to the present. . .

"Lysandra," a deep voice stated behind her back, "may I have a word?"

She gasped as she turned around and was staring into the black eyes of Severus Snape.


	11. Chapter 11: Snape's Question

DISCLAIMER: Rowling is the master… she owns it all….

"What is it I can do for you, Severus?" Cordelia replied as she turned back towards the staircase.

"Can we talk in private, Lysandra? I have a few personal maters to discuss with you," Snape droned as he followed her up the staircase.

"Very well. Come with me."

Cordelia led Snape down a long hallway. At the last room, she opened the door, placed the box within, and sealed it with a wordless enchantment.

"Come, my quarters are this way," she said as she led him four rooms up from the last door. She opened the door and gestured for him to enter.

"Lumos," she chanted as Severus sat down in a large black chair near her fireplace, "what do I owe this pleasure, Severus?"

"Well Lysandra, to tell you the truth, this night almost reminds me of our initiations years ago."

"And why do you feel the need to bring this subject up, Severus?"

"I have realized over the years that you and I are the same age, Lysandra, and oddly enough, no Death Eater in this group seems to know who you are or where you come from."

"You have known me for over twenty years, Severus. I am quite sure you know who I am, my origins, however, are no consequence to you or the rest of the clan for that matter."

"We are beginning to question your authority, Madame."

Cordelia turned around, drew her wand, and marched toward Snape. She pressed her wand to his throat and stared into his black eyes. "Is it them who questions me or you Severus? I assure you; I can put a halt to any of your questions right now."

Snape stared blatantly back into her eyes as his stone face began to soften. He searched her eyes and began to take deep breaths.

"Who are you, Lysandra?" he asked as he rose from his chair. She lowered her wand and walked toward the bed.

"That is of no consequence, Severus."

"Then remove your mask. I have never seen your face."

"Nor do you need to, Severus. Leave this room. If any others question me, have them seek me out."

Cordelia turned away from him as he stood there. She sat down at a small vanity by the bed and removed several silver combs from a small box. Severus walked behind her as she placed the last one on the vanity.

Putting his hands on her shoulders, he whispered, "I know your eyes. I do not know where from, but I intend to find out. Mark my words. I will find out where you are from."


	12. Chapter 12: Hopelessness

The summer holidays had been dwindling since Cornelia's graduation from Hogwarts. She awoke as stoutly as an eighteen year old girl can that cool summer morning. As her pale feet padded down the long winding staircase of her parents lavish manor, Cornelia tiptoed to her owlery in hopes of receipt of a letter from her beloved Severus.

She slipped past the family house elves preparing the morning meal and crept past her large jolly father who had just conjured a red rose into his hand and handed it to her raven-haired mother. Cornelia could not help but feel jealous at her father's small token of love. She had written Severus a letter every day since she had last seem him slowly fade into the forest of Hogsmeade. Every morning she had the same routine of creeping to the owlery to once again mask her secret and forbidden romance.

This morning, just as every morning before, there was no letter, no package, nor card. Cornelia's blue eyes began to water as she scooped up her beloved black sooty owl and sat on a small bench placed beside the entrance of the outside owlery.

"Demeter, are any of my notes getting to him?" Cornelia pouted as she stroked the soft featherings of the sooty owl's breast. She owl merely hooted in reply and expressed a tired visage upon its face. Cornelia had no doubts that Demeter had delivered her letters. She watched daily these days as the owl took her precious cargo into her gray outstretched claw and bounded into flight toward London. A few hours later, Demeter would once again return empty handed.

_I will not send any more letters_, Cornelia thought as she placed Demeter back upon her perch. Cornelia sat on the bench for another few minutes as she composed herself. She had yet to explain to anyone the extent of her relationship with Severus, and she was not ready to run to her parents and cry over her now broken heart. She wouldn't show her emotion. She refused.

An adult Cornelia awoke on a brisk fall morning in her dungeon-located teacher's quarters. Alike to her youth, Cornelia dressed in her finest red robes and proceeded past the quarts of the man who broke her heart all those years ago toward the Hogwarts' School Owlery.

Little be knownst to her, that very man was not in his room at all, but rather sitting on a small settee inside the fateful room of the Shrieking Shack. Severus held his porcelain mask in his hand as he pondered the last few years of his life. His scars protruding from his calloused hands alluded to his own initiation into the Dark Lord's service from so many years ago.

Snape had spent the entire night in the dilapidated room attempting to unravel the mystery set before him. For years he had wondered who Lysandra was, and for the first time in his membership, he had actually crossed her. It was widely known that anyone who crossed Lysandra may as well admit to the Dark Lord their treachery and betrayal to the cause. Yet, Snape wondered why he had not yet been called for a conference with the Dark Lord. Surely, if Lysandra were acting on her regular accord, he would be tortured by now. Something seemed to not fit right.

_Severus, nothing seems right since she returned_, he abruptly reminded himself as he watched the sun rise over the orange and brown speckled countryside. Once more, as he had done for so many hours over the years, Snape wondered if he had made the right decision to leave Cornelia. For many sleepless nights, his mind fought his heart. His stubborn conscience refused to let him buckle under his human weakness. _Forget Cornelia_…

Yet, Snape could not block out her memory. He had concealed his own emotions better than he concealed their relationship while they were in school. Rarely had he ever let on that he loved her. In fact, Snape could only remember telling her his feelings on a handful of occasions. Every stolen moment he spent with her was always the product of a constant war raging inside of him. He tried to tell himself that what they had was a fling. That it was merely a brief affair between two young and stupid children. But deep down, he knew it wasn't. It was so much more. The coldhearted Severus Snape knew that he had fallen in love.


	13. Chapter 13: You Are Mine

DISCLAIMER: Less I repeat myself…Rowling is the master… she owns it all….

Severus Snape awoke the following morning on the floor of the Shrieking Shack. His lips pursed together as he felt his back crack in agony on a night's sleep on a wooden floor. As the weekend had finally come upon Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Severus Snape found himself returning night after night to his old haunting place in hopes of resolving his many mysteries. As he gathered himself to his feet, he would not help, but ponder the conversation from the week prior concerning where Cordelia had gone after graduation. He realized that he too wondered what had become of his former flame.

Snape knew better than to seek out any such information from Cordelia. Her manipulative nature was something he was often inclined to forsake. He knew how she spun a conversation and outwitted masterminds. He chuckled for a moment as he remembered how she tormented Potter and Black for breaking her friend's heart. As the grin crept across his face, Severus was quick to jolt as if embarrassed that the spiders lingering in the corner cobwebs would catch an emotion upon his face. He forced a cough and smoothed out his robes ad he turned his heel to head back to the castle.

Cordelia herself was walking toward Hogwarts Castle after another long night of raids. Her long walk to the castle from her present location only made her already aching muscles wane with each step. She removed her porcelain mask and wiped the fluid from her sweat-drenched brow. She removed her leather gloves and placed them, along with her mask, now shrunk to the size of a ring-box, into a small pocket on the inside of her robe. She let out a deep suppressed sigh as she turned around to stare at the now rising sun. She felt the wind pick up and heard the swishing of the trees beyond the banks of the lake.

Cordelia smiled momentarily as she remembered the happier times she had spent watching this sunrise. She sat down on the cool grass beneath her in an attempt to gather her thoughts and tidy her disheveled hair. She left her bones tense as she adjusted her position. The last few nights of raids had begun to take a toll on her. She knew that her eyes bore dark circles beneath them, and she knew it was impossible to wipe the blood of her innocent victims off of the bottom of her dress. Her smile became a look of digest in herself as she stared at the crimson stain of her white dress. She sneered as she recalled the hundreds of occasions that Voldemort had her wear the color of purity as she slaughtered her victims. She felt disgusted at the game she voluntarily played at the sake of innocents.

Flashback . . .

Cordelia lay trembling upon the stone floor of Voldemort's secret lair feeling broken and entirely alone. Severus had long left her laying there once Voldemort removed the curse binding him to the horrific act he had committed. Yet, unlike the brooding yet gentle boy Cordelia once knew, upon the removal of the curse, Snape merely glanced up at his master and grinned as if he was a babe looking upon his father.

"My master, you needn't curse me anymore for such action. I will show my loyalty to you without as much as a whisper from your lips," Snape said as a smile crept across Lord Voldemort's face. Severus bowed to his master, and, with a dismissal, rose to his feet.

"Welcome to our family, Lysandra. I hope we can do this again sometime soon," Severus curtly stated as he buttoned up his trousers and stared at the young woman who lay at his feet. He let out a deep and throaty laugh as he turned his heel and left the room.

Cordelia lay upon the floor for a few more moments before she gathered herself and rose to her own feet. She adjusted her mask and glared deep into the snake-like eyes of Lord Voldemort. Lord Voldemort grinned in delight at her anger and hatred.

"Yes, my dear! Use your hate for me!" he bellowed as her eyes began to burn. She felt tears begin to well and quickly suppressed them. Her breathing began to steady as she turned from her new master. She began to walk out of the room, when suddenly, a fellow Death Eater grabbed her bruised arm and slammed her against the wall.

"How dare you leave without being dismissed!" a deep and petrifying voice stammered as he held her against the wall.

"How dare you expect that you can lay your hands upon me?" Cordelia whispered as she grabbed the Death Eater by the throat and put him to sleep.

Lord Voldemort clapped his hands at the spectacle in front of him and walked toward Cordelia. He handed her wand to her which she and left on the ground and placed his hands upon her shoulders.

"I can already tell that you will become my favorite, my pet. You have shown me more of my own psyche in twenty minutes than the entirety of my followers during their tenure with me. Come to me tomorrow night, and we will discuss my plans for you, Lysandra," he said as he removed his hands from her and bid her to leave.

As Cordelia turned to walk out of the room, Voldemort gave her one last command, "Leave your mask on at all times in the presence of our family. I am the only one who shall look upon your face, my dear. Do not let me down, or I will torture you beyond pain worse than death. Know this, Lysandra, you are mine."


	14. Chapter 14: Brooding

DISCLAIMER: Less I repeat myself…Rowling is the master… she owns it all…

DISCLAIMER: Less I repeat myself…Rowling is the master… she owns it all….

Severus Snape caught a glimpse at Cordelia from afar as she sat in the grass admiring the Forbidden Forest. Although he was too far away to make out the detail of her face, he knew the moment he saw her long black hair dancing upon the breeze that the figure before him was Cordelia. He felt his swaggering pace pick up as he did not want her to catch his staring, especially when she rose to her feet and turned to walk toward the castle.

He paused to hide behind a nearby tree to ensure his invisibility.

Cordelia had planned to sleep the entire day as a result of her ongoing tasks. She entered her quarters in an exhausted slump and quickly set out to wash and preen. As she rinsed her dirt-filled locks, she stared at the age lines forming on her once perfect face. She sighed at the wasted years she had spent in Lord Voldemort's service. Her thoughts wondered, as they often did during these moments, to what her life would have been like if she just had forgotten Severus Snape altogether. She had never again trusted a man with her heart. Cordelia felt the betrayal every moment she looked into the deep ebony eyes of Severus Snape.

She brooded during the remainder of her pampering, cursing herself for acting stupid out of love and even more stupid to go to Dumbledore afterward only for him to convince her to remain in the Dark Lord's good favor. Yes, the Dark Lord was very giving to her in his affections through her financial stability and her immunity from him; yet, no other member in the group ever knew the sacrifices she made to live. As her years waned on, during these moments she spent staring in her bathroom mirror, she would sometimes wonder if it was just be better to end it all entirely. However, the stubborn character that was Cordelia never yielded to anyone, let alone herself.

Later that day, she had enjoyed what was somewhat of a cap nap, when she once again felt the burning sensation on her arm. Her reminder that her master wanted her.

Flashback. . . .

Cordelia stormed out of Lord Voldemort's secret lair and apprated to Hogwarts' Grounds. Knowing full well that Professor Dumbledore was preparing for his classes, Cordelia hoped to seek refuge and advice from him for her current situation.

As she entered the gates of the school, and overwhelming feeling of embarrassment passed through her. She knew that she has sold her soul to the devil by joining the Death Eaters, and felt like a foolish young girl for allowing herself to enter into the entire situation blindly.

Luckily for Cordelia, she only needed to walk through the gates to find a jolly Albus Dumbledore humming to himself as he walked toward the Great Hall.

"Professor," she breathed as he turned his smiling face toward her. His grin erased as he stared at her arm in disbelief.

"I need your help," she cried as Dumbledore waved for her to follow him to his office.

Professor Dumbledore ushered a crying Cordelia into his office with lightening speed. She sat down and began to tell her story when he interrupted.

"Cordelia, I was afraid this was going to happen."

"What?"

"When I heard news of Severus joining the Dark Lord, I hoped you would never find out."

"Why would Severus joining the Dark Lord mean anything to me?" she questioned wondering if Professor Dumbledore has found out about her affair.

Dumbledore smiled and offered her a lollipop. "My dear, you will find that I know more than the average wizard. Now that you are in this mess, we simply need to find a way to use it for good. I know deep down Cordelia that you have no loyalty to Lord Voldemort."

Cordelia looked upon Professor Dumbledore's face in disbelief. She could not believe that he knew her entire story without so much as a word.

"Now, my dear. I am aware of what you have gone through this night, but I have to assure you that, you cannot simply walk away from this situation. I am going to tell you a little story about a boy named Tom Riddle and the ideas I have to stop him."


	15. Chapter 15: Master's Request

DISCLAIMER: Less I repeat myself…Rowling is the master… she owns it all….

"You summoned me, Master?" Cordelia questioned as she entered the musky room of Lord Voldemort. His snake-like eyes pierced her soul as he looked up and down at her.

"My dear Lysandra," he began in his debonair tongue as he always did when he sought to reminisce in her presence, "how long has it been with you in my favors? Eight? Nine years?"

"More like twenty, my lord," she purred as she walked his chair. She watched as his eyes danced about her form.

"Lysandra," he purred in return, "you know you are the only one I can trust."

Cordelia smirked and sat on the bed next to Lord Voldemort. He inched closer to her, wrapping his frail arms around her torso, and pressed her against him. "My pet, I need you to do a favor for me."

"Anything, my lord," Cordelia instinctively replied.

"I need you to find out if Severus is betraying me. I understand he is my spy in the clutches of Dumbledore's ridiculous Order. Yet, I have felt lately that he has not been completely forthcoming with me."

"What is it you wish me to do, Master?"

"Simply… make him trust you and tell you his secrets."

Cordelia peered into Voldemort's eyes in disbelief.

"My Lord, you know that Severus doesn't trust anyone. Never has."

"Yes. I realize this fact, which is why I want you to make him fall in love with you."


	16. Chapter 16: Revealing Lysandra

Cordelia knew better than to ever question the Dark Lord. He seemed so triumphant at his newfound plan. Her mind raced with the stress that she now had to relive history again. She had to win Severus' heart, when there were days she wondered it she had ever had it to begin with, and she again had to make a sacrifice for someone she loved. She quickly understood that there was no way out for her.

"As you wish, my Lord," she said as she bowed and made her way out of the room. Voldemort smiled as he stroked the head of his beloved snake.

Cordelia immediately knew that she had to tell Severus everything. She had to take the risk. He would never believe her if he knew she was Lysandra! She could not help but shutter at the thought of her initiation into the Dark Lord's service as she remembered Severus' daunting young eyes staring at her. She remembered the heat of his breath on her neck, his nails tearing her skin, and the strength he pressed against her hips to barricade her against the cold stone ground. She momentarily felt ease at the fact that Voldemort had placed the mask upon her face before he ordered Severus to violate her. However, even that fleeing thought wasn't enough for her to hide the humility she had carried all those years.

A part of her wanted to tell the Dark Lord the truth as if betraying Severus would somehow account for the immense pain Severus had inflicted on her over and over again. Cordelia knew her heart better than that. She would die protecting him. A trait about her that deep down she knew would be her impending doom.

During this time, in the dungeons of Hogwarts, Severus Snape was reading a book in his library. Yet, his thoughts never seemed to say on the page. Rather, they would drift on tangents as he recalled the memories of his life. He still did not want to admit to himself that after all of these years, he wondered if she would ever understand. His heart pleaded with him that she was different. She was the most intelligent witch he had ever known. Surely, she would understand that he did everything he could to ensure her safety. He did not wish his life on her. But now, on the brink of war, maybe just maybe she would see that he had atoned for his past transgressions. Maybe, just maybe, she would forgive him.

Severus Snape quickly dismissed the thoughts from his mind and stood to make himself a nightcap. As he poured the amber liquid into his glass, he heard a faint knocking at his door. Puzzled as to who would be calling at this time of night, he ignored it.

However, the knock grew louder. Agitated, Snap took a sip of his firewhiskey and trudged to the door.

"What!" Snape growled as he opened the door. His face softened and he cleared his throat when his eyes made out the face of Cordelia Regan.

"Severus," she began, "are you busy?"

Snape gave Cordelia a look of confusion as he peered at the clock on the opposite wall.

"Professor Regan," he began, "it is well past midnight. I do not know what frivolous matters you wish to discuss with me tonight, but I can assure you that they can wait until the morning. I am sure a witch of your age understands how rude it is to call upon someone at this hour." As Snape went to close the door, Cordelia placed her hand between the door and the wall to stop him.

"Severus," she growled and glared at him, "we need to talk. You can do so willingly or I can curse you. It is your decision. This cannot wait until the morning."

Snape went to speak again, but was cut-off by Cordelia. "It is good that you understand me. Now, come with me."

Cordelia pulled Snape out of his chambers, shut the door, and motioned for him to follow her. Snape, intrigued but furious, begrudgingly followed her. Snape soon found he had a difficult time keeping up with Cordelia's strides. She seemed to be in a hurry to wherever she was taking him. In the dark, Snape did his best to observe her. He noticed she was wearing black robes. Every so often he could make out a white dress beneath them covered in dark stains. His eyes traveled to the black leather gloves on her hands. He noticed her hair was disheveled and bounced wildly with her step.

Cordelia made a sharp turn and opened the door to leave the castle.

"Professor Regan. Where in a hippogriff's uncle are we going?" Snape asked.

Cordelia merely placed her finger to her lips and motioned for him to follow her. Her brisk strides evolved into a running pace, and Snape found himself chasing Cordelia to keep up. Snape's thoughts briefly trailed to the night he had "killed" Albus and fled the castle. While he continued to remember that night, Cordelia had stopped. Snape approached her and caught his breath.

However, his breath was immediately taken from him in an instant as she placed her hand on his left arm. Snape understood that they had apparated, but what he saw before him became more puzzling. As Snape's eyes focused on Grimmauld Place, Cordelia grabbed his hand and led him up the stairs and through the front door.

"Molly!!" Cordelia screamed as she whisked Severus down the hallway. "Molly, quickly, I need you!" Snape could hear the panic in Cordelia's voice as Molly Weasley scurried down the hall.

"Good Lord, my dear," Molly began, "are you alright?" Snape noticed that Molly had turned on the hall light and was starring in horror at Cordelia.

"What is going on here?" Snape yelled as he turned Cordelia around. In an instant, he noticed that the dark stains he had observed only moments ago were all over Cordelia's white dress. Severus Snape, no stranger to the horrors of this war, knew immediately what the crimson colors were. They were blood.

As Snape went again to speak, Cordelia pushed him toward Molly. "Molly, please put Severus in the room down the hall. I must speak with Albus, and then I will be right there. Please stay with him. He cannot leave!" Cordelia panted as she sprinted toward the chamber of Albus Dumbledore.

Molly gingerly placed her hand around Snape's and led him to the chamber down the hall. Snape attempted to ask Molly as to what was going on, but Molly merely informed him that she had no idea for she did not understand what Cordelia was doing there. Snape walked into the small dark room, lit a candle, and sat on a small chaise lounge placed in the corner. Twenty minutes later, Snape received a knock on the door.

"Come in," he grumbled.

His eyes turned from his hands to a woman before him dressed in long black robes and a white Death Eater mask. Immediately, Snape recognized the form of Lysandra. He studied the silver combs in her hair and listened intently as she spoke his name.

"Lysandra," Snape said in bewilderment and fear, "what the hell are you doing here?"

Lysandra studied Severus' face intently as she slowly moved her hand toward her mask.

"Severus," she breathed, "the last time we saw each other, you asked who I was and what was behind my mask…"

As Cordelia's eyes began to water, she removed her secret and stared blankly into the eyes of the man she loved.


	17. Chapter 17: Explanations

Snape stared at Cordelia dumbfounded.

"Is this a ruddy joke, Professor Regan," he growled as he walked toward her.

"Severus, does it look like a joke?" she began as she removed her robes and placed her mask on the table beside her. She watched as Snape started to pace back and forth trying to find the right words to say.

"Do you want an explanation or not? I am more than willing to leave if that is what you wish?" she started.

Snape merely stared at her, removed his robe, and sat down again on the small chair. He gestured for her to continue.

"Well, I guess it is best to start at the beginning," she took a deep breath and attempted to steady her shaking nerves, "this all started the last time we saw each other. Do you remember it? I last saw you as a small black figure fading into the distance as the Hogwarts Express pulled away from the station. I, like a silly young girl, waited an entire summer for you to write me. I woke up every morning and ran to the owlery to see if a letter had arrived from you. After months of nothing, I assumed you were telling me something. You told me that what we had was nothing."

Cordelia adjusted her blood-stained dress as she avoided eye contact with Snape's black pools.

"I was out with my parents one day, a shadow of the girl I used to be, when I ran into no one other than the charming Lucius Malfoy."

Snape perked up momentarily and then eased back.

"Lucius told me that you had joined a club of sorts with him. A club that I would also enjoy, as I would be in good company. A club to which he told me, I would be an asset. He handed me a small card and told me to use it when I was ready to see what I had been missing out on. Again, the silly young girl I was, I trusted that any club that you were in would never be anything less of the upstanding young man I knew. So, I went."

Snape's eyes looked at her in horror as he tried to piece the puzzle together.

"To make a very long story short," she whispered as she pulled up her sleeve to reveal her Dark Mark, "Lord Voldemort initiated me into his service. That night, he ordered you to rape me."

Snape's face grew red and he slowly stood up. Cordelia watched as his eyes flew back and forth in a moment to understand what she was telling him. At once, as if a bolt of lightening had crashed on him, his eyes met hers and his mouth dropped open. Severus Snape remembered that night. He stood before Cordelia, speechless.

Cordelia did not allow him to recover and went back to talking, "After you left me on the floor, Voldemort announced to me that I would now be his pet. His slave. He swore to me if I ever told anyone in our world who I was, he would kill me. That night, not knowing what else to do, I ran to Albus."

Cordelia flinched as the man whom she was speaking of gently opened the door, walked inside, and sat on the bed next to Severus.

"Ever since that night, I have acted as a spy for Albus. In doing so, I have kept my identity a secret, thus moving to France where no one would ever know me. I had hoped that no one here would remember me or think I had died. My parents were not aware of what had happened to me. I found out later that they were both killed in a Death Eater raid."

Cordelia took another deep breath and steadied herself again. "So, for the last 20 years, I have been Lysandra. I have killed, maimed, tortured people and Death Eaters alike, I have enslaved myself to the Dark Lord, and somehow managed to teach at Beauxbatons in the process. Just this night, Voldemort called me into his room and gave me a mission."

Dumbledore held his hand up to Cordelia as if to stop her and he gestured for her to leave.

"Cordelia," he gently began as he walked toward her and embraced her trembling body in an embrace, "why don't you go find Molly and get yourself something to eat and cleaned up? I will finish the rest from here. You need not discuss it any further tonight. From the looks of your eyes, you have not slept in days. Please go make yourself comfortable."

Cordelia nodded in hesitation, gathered her materials, and left the room.

"Albus! What the hell is this? Is it true what she is telling me?" Snape growled.

Dumbledore sat next to Snape, and placed his hand on his shoulder. "My son, she had to take Veritaserum to prove it even to herself. The reason I sent her away is that I am sure she would have continued to give you information that I feel she is not ready to divulge with you. As you know, Cordelia is a prideful witch. I wanted her to save face when in reality, she is humiliated in your presence."

Albus observed Snape's look of concentration as he delivered the final blow of the night.

"The reason she brought you were was not to admit her past, but rather tell you that you are in danger. Voldemort has told her to won your affections to find out if you are a spy for the Order. Luckily, Voldemort considers Cordelia as a rather precious possession of his and does not doubt her loyalty to him. She will ensure your true place in this war is protected."

Snape grew angry and stood to leave when Albus grabbed ahold of his jacket.

"Severus, take sometime to think this out. All I ask is that you give Cordelia some grace. Remember, when we are young, we all do stupid things. Especially when it is for someone we care deeply for…"

"Albus," Snape began, "how did you…"

Dumbledore merely smiled at him and walked out of the room, leaving a very disturbed and grieving Severus Snape in the room behind him.


	18. Chapter 18: Tea with Severus Snape

When Snape heard the soft click of the door as Dumbledore left, he felt himself start to panic. Even in his aloneness, he attempted to steady his breathing. His mind raced at what he had just been told. So many long years of questions, "what-ifs," and pondering crashed down on him like a ton of bricks. He now knew the story, but what he really learned is, he no longer knew the woman.

Snape could not help but feel his guilt rise up in him. He had been the reason she joined the Dark Lord. He had stared into the evil eyes of Lord Voldemort and told him he enjoyed what he did to Cordelia. After all of these years, seeing her at every single meeting, he never put the pieces together. How stupid she must think him! Snape could not help but linger on Albus' words to him "show her some grace… she is humiliated in your presence."

Snape knew tonight he would be staying at Grimmauld Place. His exhaustion got the better of him. However, his mind would not allow him to rest until he sought out Cordelia. He felt, at very least, he needed to apologize. Thus, the inner conflict began. Severus Snape apologizes to no one! Rather, Snape needed answers.

So, with his fists balled in determination, Snape sought out Cordelia.

* * *

Upon leaving the chamber, Cordelia placed her hand on her stomach to steady her trembling. She inwardly cursed herself for her body's betrayal of her emotions. Cordelia knew that she had spent the last 20 years hiding her feelings deep within. Feelings that she knew the Dark Lord, and now Severus Snape, would use against her. As she stood in the hallway a moment, Molly walked by with fresh towels and placed her small plump hand on Cordelia's arm.

"Come my dear," Molly whispered, "I have prepared a bath for you and made you something to eat. You look positively sullen." Cordelia merely nodded her head and followed Molly Weasley a few chambers toward the door.

Cordelia was thrilled to have a moment alone. Molly had surprisingly left her alone to bath and eat. She reminded herself to thank Molly for the fresh scones and tea sitting on the dresser. Cordelia swiftly removed her clothing and eased herself into the steaming tub before her. She could have sworn she sat there for hours. Discontent with the now cold water, Cordelia left the bathroom, changed into a clean shift, and took her plate out of her chamber and into the kitchen.

As she quietly walked down the hallway, she faintly noticed a dark figure lurking about the kitchen.

"Couldn't sleep either, Severus?" she asked as she placed the plates in the sink and lit a candle on the table where he had been sitting.

"May I inquire, Professor Regan, how on earth you knew it was me?"

"That's easy. I can hear you brooding from a mile away," she chuckled, "but seriously, your cologne gave you away. I have become accustomed to your smell these last few years."

Snape looked at her as she turned from him to make herself another cup of tea. He reminded himself that she had indeed been in his life for the last 20 years unbeknownst to him.

"Would you like some tea, Severus?" she asked as she pulled another cup from the cupboard.

He shook his head and did not reply, knowing she would continue to make him a cup anyway. The pair stayed in silence for a few moments as Severus gathered his wits about him to decide what he wanted to say or rather, how he wanted to say it.

"Cordelia," Snape began as he placed his hands onto the table and leaned forward.

"I'm shocked you remember my name, Severus," she chuckled as she placed his tea in front of him and sat down on the opposite end of the small circular table.

"Well, it appears you have given me quite a lot of information to digest, as it were, and I am having a difficult time placing my thoughts into words. If you do not mind, I suffice to say that whatever I have to say may come out improperly."

"I think you forget to whom you are speaking. As I recall, you were never one whom was good with words. However, I would be lying if I didn't mention that I am quite intrigued that you have stayed after my confessions tonight," she said as she lifted the piping hot mug to her lips.

Snape felt his blood softly boil as he stared at her calm visage.

"How can you sit there and calmly have a conversation with me when we both know this will not end well?" He growled.

"Well…Come to think of it, the only way this could end badly is if Lord Voldemort learned who we really were. As he had no intention of finding out my true identity, as he himself told me to never speak of it, I find that you, my dear Severus, have nothing to worry about. I will merely continue to play my part and swear to the Dark Lord that you remain loyal to him. A secret which I will take to my grave," she smirked as she once again drank from her cup.

"Cordelia. Why did you do it? Did you not realize?" Severus began.

Cordelia stood up and walked around the table toward Snape. She leaned over and placed a small kiss on his forehead. She lingered a moment, taking in his scent, and whispered into his ear.

"Severus, I have no doubt at this point Dumbledore has told you all of my secrets. I find that it is rather unfair that I stand before you emotionally naked while in reality, the only emotions that ever really mattered were your own. Pardon my forwardness, but let us face the facts here. The information you received from me tonight is nothing special to you. I know this because you did not even bother to find me after all of those years. I understand now what I did not know then. Our little affair in our youth was just that – an affair. I do not expect anything I have told you tonight to change that. I merely told you those things to inform you of the task at hand."

She stood up from him, gathered her cup into her hands, and walked out of the room.

"Sweet dreams," she said as she returned to her room leaving Snape, again, alone to his thoughts.


	19. Chapter 19: Brooding

Severus remained in the kitchen for quite some time after his tea had gone cold. He brooded as only Severus Snape could brood.

His mind continued to recall the events of his past. Cordelia really knew how to put a monkey wrench into his plans. He chided himself for being so foolish. He thought he had ended their relationship to protect her, when in reality he only led her further than he had ever imagined. He had thought his sacrifice had given her a better life, or at least this was the reason he repeatedly told himself each and every occasion that he wanted to find her. There were moments Severus found himself staring own at his tea in wonderment of how he had created such a tangled web. Until a few hours ago, he felt it was only he who had to live with the burden of loyalty. He was deeply mistaken.

In another room across the house, Cordelia lay upon her bed. Her mind wandered in contemplation of the events of the day. She felt her chest tighten at the very thought of Severus' face when it finally dawned on him. A part of her felt relieved to finally have told him her secret. The other felt mortified. It took every bit of strength in her being to talk to him in the kitchen as she had. At one time, she had hoped that he would discover her secret on his own and somehow make everything all right, but that was many years ago. She had grown into a woman who owned up to her own mistakes. She wondered what he thought of her now. She wondered, what _she_ thought of her now.

The following morning found Professor Severus Snape in his potions classroom reviewing the previous days' parchment assignments. He sighed as Hermoine Granger's parchment reminded him so much of young Cordelia's wit and intellect.

Suddenly, the large wooden door at the commencement of the Potions Classroom opened to reveal Professor Dumbledore wearing a rather cheery look on his face.

"Good morning, Severus," he began, "I trust you slept well last night?"

"Albus, you know very well that, in light of recent information, one tends to sleep like rubbish. I, however, have far too many parchments to grade at the present time, so if you …"

"Nonsense!" Dumbledore interrupted, "come, you must meet with Miss Regan and myself to discuss how we are to carry-out this little plan of ours."

"Last time I checked, Professor Regan seemed to have a plan of her own on how she was handling this situation. I suggest that we allow her to conduct her own business."

"Severus, you know as well as I that I cannot allow Cordelia to take this burden upon herself. Merlin knows her pride will not allow her to ask for help, but sadly, I am going to make her an offer that she cannot refuse.'

Snape knew better than to ask Dumbledore what he meant. So, cursing under his breath, he followed Albus Dumbledore out of the classroom and toward Hogsmeade.

At that very moment, Cordelia entered Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop to stock up on supplies.

"Good morning, Professor Regan," a short balding old man chimed, as he lifted a box of golden quills onto the back shelf.

"Good morning, Barney," Cordelia said with a half-hearted smile.

She browsed about the shop, when she happened to peer out the window and notice Albus and Severus walking briskly toward the Hogs Head Tavern. Curious as to their intentions, she said her farewell to Barney and followed them.


	20. Chapter 20: The Plan

Severus Snape, even with his long legs, had a difficult time keeping up with the bubbly Albus Dumbledore as he paraded down the winding road toward the Hogs' Head tavern. Dumbledore walked in such a fashion as a little girl holding a present behind her back, as though to create an air of anticipation at the plan he had hatched in his brain. Severus could do nothing but roll his eyes at the sight. Luckily, Hogsmeade was relatively desolate so no one would be curious as to why a dead headmaster and a suspected Death Eater were gallivanting though the town. Severus could not help but admire Dumbledore's daring.

This was oddly the same thought that had provoked Cordelia's curiosity to follow them to the Hogs' Head. She waited for them to enter the tavern, so it did not appear as though she had been following them. She peered into the window to see Dumbledore embrace the barkeep and extend his arm to a table in the far east corner. Severus obediently heeded the invitation as Dumbledore trailed behind. Not more than a second later, the barkeep delivered three drinks to the table. At that very second, Dumbledore stared directly at Cordelia through the window and gestured at the seat immediately to his right. Knowing that she has been caught, Cordelia acquiesced to the request, and entered the tavern.

Dumbledore arose from his seat, a movement that caught Severus off-guard, and approached Cordelia.

"I am so glad you could make it, my dear," Dumbledore sang with a twinkle in his eye.

"Was I invited, Professor?" Cordelia whispered. However, Dumbledore merely winked and again gestured at the same seat he had prior.

As Cordelia approached the table, Severus rose from his seat, and nodded a curt greeting, "Professor Regan."

Cordelia merely nodded in return and sat down.

Dumbledore seemed to beam with excitement as he snatched up his drink and in a painfully slow fashion, took a swig.

"Albus, do you care to enlighten us about this little plan of yours?" Severus inquired.

"What plan?" Cordelia rebutted with a confused expression.

"Well, Professor Regan, Albus appears to have a brilliant plan to relieve our little predicament with the Dark Lord."

"He does now, does he?" Cordelia replied with an even more confused expression.

"As you both know, the Christmas holiday is fast approaching," Dumbledore began, "and as you both are well aware, Hogwarts is under the strictest of security."

"Albus, what does this have to do with the Dark Lord?" Severus stated impatiently as he wrapped his arms in front of his chest.

"Everything! As we fear the safety of our students, you and Professor Regan will personally escort the children home on the Hogwarts Express for the holidays and back afterward."

"That does not seem like such a daunting task, Professor. I second Severus' inquiry as to how this relates to the Dark Lord," Cordelia replied.

"Well my dear, that is the beauty of my entire plan! As you both may not be aware, young Mr. Potter will flee during the holidays to search for ways to defeat the Dark Lord. Therefore, I am using you both to create a diversion of sorts."

"Albus, I understand Mr. Potter is a daft as his father, but I highly doubt he will be 'running away from home' anytime soon. And if his plight is so secretive, how can you possibly know," Severus said with an annoyed tone of voice.

"Because I suggested it!"

"Professor! Tell me you didn't…" Cordelia began.

"Cordelia. Severus. Trust me, Mr. Potter is well aware of his mission, and he will not be alone."

"Professor, are you telling me that Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger will be joining him on this suicide mission?"

"Quite! I have faith in them. They will complete their mission before the end of the holidays. I am certain of it." Dumbledore replied.

"Albus, let us assume for a moment that your cockamamie plan is indeed successful. How are Professor Regan and myself supposed to create a diversion? I do not follow your logic."

"Severus, my plan is simple. Cordelia will announce her true identity to the Death Eaters, then you and Cordelia are to go into hiding. "

"Professor, you want me to announce that I am a spy for the Order of the Phoenix AND a Death Eater! That I am Cordelia Regan, and have lied to the Dark Lord this entire time! He will surely murder me the minute my confession leaves my lips."

"Albus, if my interpretation is correct, are you asking Cordelia to hand herself to the Dark Lord on a silver platter? I second her contention that he will kill her on the spot."

"Quite the contrary, Severus. One thing you both have forgotten to account for is that the Dark Lord loves Cordelia. She has been his most loyal servant. Her betrayal will not only shock him and therefore, cause him further weakness, but his emotional rage at her betrayal will deflect his mind from Harry. It is the perfect plan!" Dumbledore beamed, "I have a secluded cottage in Scotland that you can hide. Severus, you only need to protect Cordelia until the winter holidays are over."

"Professor, will all due respect, I do not need any protection from Severus. Secondly, I do not see how we need to even involve Severus in this plot. I can easily hide on my own, as I have done over the years."

"Professor Regan, are you too daft to understand his plan? If I were to disappear at the same time as you, I will inadvertently also announce my own betrayal toward the Dark Lord. Therefore, we both will be the newest targets of our dark brethren."

Cordelia could do nothing but sit and stare at Severus and Dumbledore in horror. Her mind could not process the information that Dumbledore had just given them. She could easily make herself a martyr for Dumbledore's cause, but Severus? She could not.

"So it is settled. You both will escort the children home, make your announcement, flee into hiding, and return to Hogwarts in January." Albus Dumbledore smiled as he rose from his seat and headed out the door.

"Wait, Professor!" Cordelia yelled to him and rushed to his side, "What if your plan does not work? What shall we do if…."

"My dear," Albus replied and he placed his hands on her shoulders and peered into her misty eyes, "The plan will not fail. I have faith in you and Severus."

With that, Albus Dumbledore disappeared out the door and with a 'pop' vanished. A numb Severus Snape and Cordelia Regan remained behind and could only stare at each other in the impossible task Dumbledore had now asked of them.

Severus walked to Cordelia's side and whispered under his breath, "This is it. The war has begun, and it will end upon our return to Hogwarts in January." Severus stared at Cordelia for one last moment, nodded his head, and too walked out the door.


	21. Chapter 21: Hogwarts Express

Cordelia returned to her chamber with a lump in her stomach. She knew that the winter holidays were only a month away, and for now, she could not commence any preparations until her stomach calmed down. Her thoughts raced with worse-case scenarios. She honestly could not muster any positive thoughts concerning the mission. She did not see any way this would end, except in death. Cordelia placed a trembling hand on her stomach and she sat upon her bed and did her best not to expel what she had eaten earlier. A part of her wanted to cry. Another wanted to be angry at Dumbledore for even suggesting such a mission. However, Cordelia could not deny her conscience that she trusted Dumbledore immensely. Surely he would have thought this through? Surely there was no other way, right?

As those questions continued to present themselves and Cordelia found herself in a semi-translike state, she was abruptly interrupted by a sturdy knock at her door. Cordelia stood up too quickly, and felt her nausea return. After gathering her breath, and hearing a second, louder knock, she opened the door. The severe face of Severus Snape stared back at her.

"Professor Regan," he began and she continued to maintain composure, "As it would be perninent to discuss our mission, it is my request that you please report to my office tonight at ten o'clock."

Cordelia perked up at Severus' boldness in his request.

"Severus, we are not discussing anything until you get it through your thick head that I am not, an never will be, your student. If you would like to request my presence anywhere, I suggest you change your candor and ask in a more pleasing fashion. If I am to spend weeks of isolation with only your company, it would be bearable for both of us to act amicably. Well, in your case, act at least tolerable."

Severus Snape sneered at her comment, and turned his heal to walk away. Before he left the doorway, he whispered with a rasp, "ten o'clock."

Cordelia watched him as he stalked down the corriordor and down the staircase. She rolled her eyes and retreated back to her room.

Ten o'clock that evening found Cordelia Regan standing in the middle of the Potions classroom. She examined the room and did not recognize the place of her youth at all. She wanted to chuckle at Severus' decorative touch upon the space. She could not help but think about how much the room reminded her of Severus' personality. Rough around the edges, but all a show. Logical and organized, but chaos hidden within. It was at that moment that Cordelia realized that, even after all of her years hidden behind a mask, she still knew Severus Snape. Snape was, and always would be, a bastard on the outside, and a passionate man on the inside.

As she strolled toward Severus' office, she peered through the crack in the door to see him pacing back and forth. Cordelia could hear the light sounds of his boots hit the stone floors and the raspy whisper of his deep voice speaking so quietly that she could not make out what he was saying. She studied him for a moment and saw his facial features soften as he stopped momentarily and wiped the beads of sweat forming at his brow – a movement that seemed odd to her as the dungeons were freezing at this time of night. It was the moment after she observed him sit upon his chair and place a quill in his hand, that she lightly knocked upon the thick, mahogany wood of his office door.

She observed his face become tightened as he stared down at his desk while replying, "Enter."

When she entered the room, he held his hand out in the direction of a dusty chair preceding his desk. Cordelia obediently sat upon it and coughed lightly as the dust tickled her nose. Cordelia watched Snape as he appeared to gather his thoughts. She could tell that he was choosing his words wisely.

"Professor Regan, Dumbledore has disclosed to me the location of the cottage for our sanctuary. I have taken the liberty of creating a portkey for when the time comes for us to leave. I believe it would be best for you to pack very lightly, as we do not want to cause any concern or inquiry as to our actions. One never does know whom else is loyal to the Dark Lord, even in the halls of Hogwarts."

"Duly noted, Severus." Cordelia replied. Her features remained soft, yet focused on the dark man in her presence. She listened respectfully and intently so as to commence the "amicable stage" of their odd relationship.

"On December 23rd, the students will board the train for the holidays. I suggest that we do not waste any time in commencing our mission. As I am aware the Dark Lord provided you with the ability to summon our brethren, I recommend you do so post haste upon our return. The sooner we can flee, the more time Potter will have."

Cordelia remained silent and attempted to stifle back the bile that was starting to rise in her throat. She took another moment to wave off the dizziness that had fluttered through her head, rose form her seat, and walked toward the door.

"Agreed Severus" was her only reply. At that moment, she nodded a curt nod in his direction, and left the room. As she walked down the empty halls to her chamber, she felt a small tear stream down her cheek.

The morning of December 23rd arrived quicker than Cordelia had anticipated. As the castle was in an uproar with its students leaving to return home, Cordelia merely bypassed all of the commotion, and boarded the Hogwarts Express before anyone else had. She found a compartment in the very back of the train, and sat down to stare out the window. She hoped her momentary mediation would allow her thoughts to stray away from the task she was to complete that night, but she could not. She was aware of the logistics of the plan. She knew how it was to be executed, and oddly enough, she did not fear the possibility of her own death tonight. She feared spending over a month in the company of Severus Snape. Apart from their short meetings in the halls and at Grimmauld Place, they had not been alone together at all. She feared the questions that would come from him. She feared that she would be unable to subdue her longing for what they once had.

It seemed that someone else had the same idea as she as she listened to heavy boots trudging down the train's hallway toward the very back of the cart. As though he was a bloodhound, Severus Snape opened the door to the very compartment she was sitting, and stared inside. Observing his compartment mate, he entered, closed the door, sat down, and too commenced staring out the window.

"Are you nervous, Severus?" Cordelia inquired.

Snape snorted and took a breath as though to respond in a sarcastic manner.

Before he could answer, Cordelia retorted, "Are you nervous being on a train filled with young dunderheads, as you so eloquently call them?"

Cordelia watched as Severus' expression changed and softened, "Quite." He replied.

Cordelia let out a soft chuckle, and placed her hand on his arm. "I promise you, you will survive this mission. They will be off this train in a few hours."

Severus' frown turned into a lukewarm expression, which Cordelia interpreted as he found amusement in her comment. Cordelia removed her hand from his arm and opened her bag that was sitting to her left. She removed a small package and extended her arm toward Snape.

"Do you still love licorice, Severus?" she inquired as she held the package out to him.

Snape rewarded her boldness with an expression of surprise. His mind was having difficulty wrapping around the notion that this woman before him, still knew him. It was as though a ligthbulb had turned on. Severus Snape had spent years dissecting his relationship with Cordelia Regan, but he had failed to take into account one thing - a woman's ability to remember. It dawned on him that Cordelia remembered everything as he had. She remembered his youth. She remembered their Dark Magic discussions. She remembered their first kiss. She remembered the day he left her. For the first time since her return, he now felt ill, even more so than the memory of the night of her initiation.

Severus wondered if he should give in her to obvious act of goodwill. He knew that he now held the control as to whether the next month was going to be pleasant or hellish. Deciding that he was tired of constantly fighting never-ending battles, he extended his arm and gently retrieved the small package from her lily-white hand.

"Thank you," he replied as he rewarded her with a small, fragmented smile.

She smiled in return and said, "You are very welcome, Severus."


End file.
